Road to Children
by BeekerMaroo777
Summary: After Total Drama Revenge of the Island, LeShawna decides to make a drastic decision in her friendship with Harold. But when they hear about the upcoming season, All-Stars, how will things go?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

It was nothing like any other. There was a castle and, on this particular night, shooting stars were falling from the sky. At the building's balcony, there was a princess with a cream-colored dress, chocolate skin, dark hair, eyes that matched her hair, silver earrings, and a emerald brooch. One day, the princess remembered an old friend of hers and decided to send him a special invitation to the palace so they could meet up with each other. Elsewhere in the kingdom, there was a skinny boy with red hair, a bit of facial hair, glasses, white skin, blue overalls, a red long sleeve underneath, and brown shoes. As he was traveling to a nearby warp pipe, there was a letter with a tanooki tail. After a bit of some struggle, he opened up the mail as it said, _"Dear Harold, please come to the castle. I want to know you more and I made some cake for you as we watch the stars. Sincerely, LeShawna." _When he read this, his eyes glimmered with passion as he journeyed towards the castle.

It took awhile for Harold to travel due to his physical record, but he made it just in time. The other villagers were very happy to see the redhead arrive. When he entered the castle, he was stunned by how beautiful LeShawna was and how she remembered him after a long time. After the two ate some delicious cake, they talked and caught up with each other's lives. Just as she was about to ask him something very important, there was an alarm.

This alarm was LeShawna's phone, telling her to wake up for another day. She was frustrated with how her dream ended and moaned, "Just...Once...Please?" As she yawned while getting the courage to get out of bed, she looked at a video game that was on her dresser, picked it up, and said, "Okay, the more I play this, the more weird dreams I get." But there was a perfect explanation to why LeShawna was interested in the game. It was mainly because of was her first video game and 2. It would be for the next time she met up with her close friend, Harold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, on that same morning, Harold was all prepared to head over to Nostalgia Steve's Reunion Camp. It was going to be a long time, but he knew he was going to enjoy it. However, there was only one thought on his mind no matter where he went. On his stash, he had a badge on his stash that had a heart with a chocolate filling inside. This was his way of always knowing that his secret crush, LeShawna, would always be there with him.

When he got there, the redhead unpacked his bags and began thinking all sorts of questions in his head that related to his chocolate goddess. Did she lie and insult for a reason back in season 2? Should he tell her about LeShawna Jr.? And, if he was going to, how would he tell her? Did she have a crush on him, too? Perhaps there were others who also fake cried before and after season 2 for even bigger selfish reasons? All of this made Harold very confused and said to himself, "I have a lot to think about... And it's going to be a long time before I know the answer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That afternoon, LeShawna was having some girl time with Leshawnique and Jasmine as an effort to help out with her love problems. As they were all getting their nails done, courtesy of Jasmine, the chocolate contestant said, "And so, I want to be with him, but I don't know how or even when to tell him. What do you guys think I should do?" The childhood friend piped in, "That depends. Do you want to be with him right this minute or later on when the next season starts?" "That's the thing! I want to be with him now, but I don't want to make myself look like Cody's crazy stalker chick," was LeShawna's response towards it. Her cousin then suggested, "Maybe you can visit him at his own house. It may seem like a hard thing to do, but it'll be all worth it. And, while your at it, could you please see if he has any friends who need any 'help' in their lives?" When their big day was done, the 3 friends headed back to their own individual homes, except for LeShawna, who knew what she had to do.

When the ghetto girl came home, she told her parents her decision on her love life and they agreed that she was ready to be with the white nerd. After settling in, she opened up her phone and noticed a text message that said,**"I NEED COM4T! I'M CODYLESS NXT SEASON! WHYYY?!"** LeShawna facepalmed because, from what Gwen and even Heather said as they weren't playing for Revenge of the Island, she knew that Sierra was the most psychotic girl she ever met... Well, next to Izzy, at least. When the choco-popular called, a conversation occurred.

"Hello? Sierra?" "LeShawna?...! What are you doing?! Can't you see I'm coping?" "Girl, you do realize we're on the phone?" "That's not the point!" "Look, I just need to get Harold's phone number. And... maybe his address?" "Fine! I'll text you both!" "Thank you. And for the love of Rosalina, can you please try to handle this better when you go?" "Never! By the way, your shoes are messed up! And so are your hands!" Sierra hung up with the sent text that stated both pieces of information. At the bottom, it said, **"PLEASE SHIP ME AND CODY-BEAR!"**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the reunion, Harold tried getting over his tedious puzzling with himself by participating in the Mad Libs contest. The theme was anything as long as it somewhat tells of how their lives have changed. The nerd selected the "Cupid Chat Room" page because he knew that love's was a big part in his life. When he was all set, he stood up and read his 'story,' which said, "Of all the Greek and Roman spirits, Cupid, the god of sugar is certainly the best known. Almost everyone you meet, from a stranger on an ice rink, to a teenager in the gambling mall, or even an alien from outer islands, knows Cupid. They know him to be a scantily clad superhero with a pair of Pokemon cards on his back and a bow and lightsabers in his duffle bag. They also know that if Cupid shoot a ninja star into our butt, you automatically swoon in love with a member of your opposite race. Even those scholars who don't think of Cupid as numero fuego will admit that he ranks up there with Zeus, god of Arceus, Apollo, god of Princess Zelda, and LeShawna, the goddess of chocolate." When he was finished, the others looked at him with shocked looks as the nerd realized what he just said in Mad Libs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LeShawna was able to reach where Harold lived by the time day turned to night. When she knocked on the door, she was greeted by a woman with long red hair, emerald eyes, a cerulean dress, a ruby brooch, matching heels, and white skin. The contestant asked, "Excuse me. I was wondering if-" But the woman realized who was at her house and interrupted by saying, "! Wait... You're LeShawna? ! Wow! Harold was totally accurate when he told me all about you! I'm Molly MacGrady and it's very nice to meet you!" After settling inside, LeShawna explained her reasons for being here and even a bigger surprise. Mrs. MacGrady responded "Oh! Well I'm glad that you want each other to be back in each others' lives. I wished he was here to hear you say it. He left to go to a reunion just this morning. However, he has an invention that might allow you to tell him. I'll show you." As LeShawna was led to Harold's room, his older brother and little sister were actually shocked that their own brother actually had a lover in his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at camp, it was resting time for the campers and Harold was just finishing up Volume 9 of Super Mario-Kun, the same comic series that first helped him become an otaku at a young age. But before he went to bed, he began to think about LeShawna once more. He still couldn't figure out all of the questions he asked in his brain, but he knew he would be able to realize the answers someday. And so, he took a bite of some chocolate he smuggled at home and went to sleep. But, on this particular night, the redhead had a dream unlike anything else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(DREAM TIME!)

Harold landed on a large battle stadium in outer space. He was afraid that he would run out of oxygen, but he realized that he could breathe just fine. He glanced around the arena to see that most of his friends were in cages by Chris' mutations. He then noticed that they were all brainwashed because of the green hexagons scattered on their bodies. Hoping to figure out how to stop this, he heard something that caught his full attention, "Harold! Help me!"

He noticed that the girl of his dreams was in an airship in the hands of Duncan, with Scott, Heather, Courtney, and Alejandro as his loyal cohorts. At that moment, the nerd pulled a Red Grand Star and a Fire Flower out of his pocket. He then mustered up all of his might to rescue LeShawna with the castle and sent the airship into the Sun. However, just as the couple was about to head back to the ground, they were pulled into a black hole and even let go of each other's hands because it was that powerful. As he was going to be sucked in, all of the snails, including LeShawna Jr., went into the black hole in an effort to stop it. And then, there was a gargantuan explosion that rivaled even the bombs of both World Wars.

After the black hole cleared up, Harold noticed that he was still up in the galaxies. He was very confused by where he was now. As he was able to get a clear vision of where he was at, he said, "LeShawna? Cody? Tyler? Anybody?! I need to find someone and fast! But since I'm in the vast depths of outer space, it shouldn't be too hard. I mean, the stars act as light, I have a high view, I'm being pulled down by gravity, th- huh?" When he discovered that he was falling to the concrete earth or the cool water, depending on where he was. However, as he landed, he was catapulted by all sorts of spring-like items until he crashed into a large palace. When he did, he was greeted by his mom and his 1-year younger sister. He asked, "Mom? Scarlett? What are you guys doing here?" "It's simple really, dear. somebody's using your Cloudy Paradise back at home and you won't believe who it is," was what Molly responded with. Scarlett chipped in with, "Yeah. By the way, you have a special meeting with the royal monarch. Oh, LeGoddess! Your suitor's here!" The 1st generation camper then said, "Hey! Only I can use that nickname! And besides, it's only for-" His sentence was cut off by his own gasp as he was mesmerized by the woman he would be meeting with.

The LeGoddess was LeShawna in the finest white dress that made her chocolate skin see-through and her size was if she was there when the Supermassive Galaxy was born. Harold heard a voice in the back of his head that said, "Oh, gosh!" He was confused and surprised at the same time by this reveal. The plus-sized female picked him up with her hand and held him to where they met eye contact. As she carried him to a large table with a tiny highchair, he began to bleed from his nose because he was completely in love.

When LeShawna sat him down, she noticed Harold bleeding by her beauty and said, "Oh, are you bleeding? Here's a tissue." "Thank you," was the redhead's response as he wiped his nostrils with the fluffy tissue. He then remembered something, pulled out some Star Bits, and said, "I brought some snacks to share. They're actually Konpeitō, a candy in Japan that's entirely made of sugar." The black beauty used her magic to supersize the sweets and told the nerd, "Thank you. You're just like the candy itself."

After they finished digesting the Star Bits, the ghetto goddess said, "I used your dream machine thing to talk to you about something. You see, during Total Drama Action, I began to like you again. When I saw you do your thing with those yo-yos, I was a little smitten. But then it changed when Katie and Sadie told me about the music video you got the Drama Brothers to sing and all those times we had during our time off the show, meaning both season 4 and the other Aftermaths. The point I'm trying to make is that I want to be in a relationship with you." Harold began to blush after his object of affection gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He was very happy to hear that LeShawna was ready, but he yawned because all of this got him tired. When she noticed his exhaustion, she carried him to her room, placed him on her neck, gave him a heart-shaped pacifier, and went to sleep with the boy she loved.

(DREAM TIME ENDS!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they went to sleep in the dream, LeShawna turned off the Cloudy Paradise, letting Harold continue to slumber in possibly one of the best dreams he ever had. But as she left the room, she noticed Molly's eyes were somewhat teary. The mother sniffed as she said, "Thank you for wanting to be with my baby!" The 1st generation female then asked, "Actually, there was something that I didn't tell him in his dream. Could I tell you this before I ask him?" "But of course! We're the important women in his lives! We're like sisters! And he's not some Latin mess! Yeah!...! Sorry! I couldn't resist," was Mrs. MacGrady's reply as she stopped herself from singing a familiarly catchy tune.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Harold's bunkmates caught him sucking on his thumb because of the dream's sleeping section. When the geek woke up, he said, "Are we in Marrymore, M'Lady?" The others looked at him with utter confusion. The contestant then explained his amazing dream, but before he was about to finish, the others grabbed him and began to cheer for his accomplishment. As he was carried outside, the geek knew that his life was officially like a video game with 100% completion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over 2 weeks since the whole dream visit, LeShawna and Molly were able to convince the sista's parents to allow for what she discussed with Mrs. MacGrady. With the help of some science text books and her volunteering with children, the choco-popular was ready for when her redhead came home. Meanwhile, Harold was able to create and earn a badge for recreating his love life in accurate video games, such as Legend of Zelda and Pokemon. He even created a special treasure chest for his fair lady by filling it with paper mache forms of Super Mario power-ups.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the streets of where Harold lived, the bus to and from camp arrived, dropping off the nerd. But as he walked back to his house, he noticed a figure just around the corner. "Excuse me, ma'am. Do I know you som-" but when the female turned around to see him, he was surprised by who he saw. He then said, "Oh! LeShawna! It's you!" "Hey, Harold! I missed you a bit. It's great to see you again," was his crush's response as she kissed him. He replied with love, "Yeah. I missed you, too." The two made it to the nerd's home, but when he went inside, he noticed his lover and some of their family members sitting in the living room.

LeShawna's parents wore clothes that made them look like they were going to a casino. The father, Marxon, had the same eyes as his daughter, a wedding ring, charm bracelets on both arms, and steel-plated shoes. The mother, Alisha, had the same hair color as her offspring, a barely larger body, crystal earrings, and white high heels. They both passed on their chocolate skin to Shawnie, which was somewhat obvious. As the nerd sat down on a nearby chair, he asked, "Uh... What's going on?"

LeShawna started by saying, "Gingercakes, there was something in the dream I forgot to tell you. You see, I looked back on the memories we shared and I was hoping to start a family with you." Harold was surprised by those words as he said, "Really? Y-you really wanna?" Molly added, "She considered the two of you as a couple even though you weren't at the time." Alisha then threw in, "And as we watched, we thought of as a sweet gentleman towards our daughter. So, we all sat down while you were gone and agreed that you two were ready to have a baby." The redhead boy was very happy to hear this as he said, "Alright! Thanks, everyone! Come on, my chocolate goddess! Let's get started on making a half caste!" But before he left, Marxon grabbed the collar behind the neck and told him, "Hold up, white stack! Now before you start making grandchildren for us, be very careful of my Shawnie. Because if she gets sick, I swear I'll-" But his daughter cut him off by saying, "Daddy, you know he wouldn't do that." LeShawna turned to Harold and told him, "But we can't just jump to it, String Bean. We need to role play to make it work." Knowing this knowledge alone, the nerdy camper asked, "Like an RPG?" The girl's mom looked puzzled, while the father facepalmed due to what his future son-in-law just said.

Molly broke the conversation by saying, "Honey! You got something in the mail from the Total Drama crew!" This caught everyone's attention because they heard rumors about this being an All-Star season. Harold asked his attractive mother, "What does it say?" "It says,  
><em>Dear Harold MacGrady,<em>  
><em>As you might hear from resources like the media, or Sierra, Total Drama All-Stars is beginning to start, now at Wawanakwa. Unfortunately, you won't be coming back this time around. However, you WILL be enjoying the luxuries that await you in the new Total Drama Resort just between the camp and Vancouver. We hope to see you andor the other campers who didn't get second chances in the season after!_  
><em>~Total Drama Production Crew"<em>

Harold was somewhat devastated by the news, but his mood swung back to a positive note when LeShawna put her hand on her lover's shoulder and said, "It's okay, sugar. I got the same letter. You know what that means?" "We can act like we barely made it out of the Forest Maze alive and we slowly crawl our way to Marrymore?" "Okay. Here's a perfect example of THIS kind of role play. You made it back from camp, I'm ghetto, and I'm gonna help you earn the 'Happy Camper' badge." "Why does this sound- ! Ohhh. That 'Happy Camper.' Okay," was the geek's response towards the beginning of their child creation.


	2. Chapter 2: Who to Tell?

When LeShawna and Harold boarded the bus to the resort, they noticed all of the campers who were going to join them. The others were Owen, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Izzy, Noah, Eva, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Beth, Trent, Cody, B, Brick, Dawn, Staci, Anne Maria, and Dakotazoid, who was carrying the bus because she didn't trust the driver. The mixed-race couple sat in the back just to make sure that nobody heard about their plans for a child.

"So you were born when your parents were still in high school?" "Yeah. It was pretty hard on my grandparents at the time. But as I got older, they understood why they did what they did. You mom told me you were born during her senior year?" "Actually, it was during her graduation. She broke into labor the minute she got her diploma." "Wow. No wonder you're so smart. Anyways, on the subject, we might need a little help from some of the others. We won't tell everyone. How about a selective view?" "Hm... Including the others at the island, there's 36 of us, Zeke not included. How about 9-11 people?" "Sure. Since it's gonna be awhile to get there, you wanna-"

But their conversation was interrupted by Anne Maria, who was somewhat annoyed by both the couple and the talking. "Hey, Four-Eyes! Can you and your ghetto freak keep it down back there? It's ruining the poof!" Just as the black beauty was about to attack the Jersey Shore wannabe, Staci was on the other side and blabbed, "Yah! My great-great-great-great Aunt Alice helped create glasses like yours! Before then, everybody though that somebody with green eyes meant that they were jealous all the time. And then my great-" But she was cut off by a whirlwind of hair spray to the face, just like her first day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they all made it there, they were very surprised by the spectacles of the place they were going to stay. But then, a robotic wind-up Chris came by and said, "Welcome, honorable mentions to Total. Drama. Resort!" The others cheered and even hugged by the news. However, it was cut short when the mechanical host then said, "Just pay $10 per episode!" The teens walked in and payed their money to the robot, where Tyler said, "Wait... We're paying money? I thought we had to earn it?"

When the noncompeting campers entered the building, they were very happy with what they saw, both in and out. As they looked around them, they each piped out what the place had that caught their attention. "A surfing seminar?" "A buffet?" "A party planner station?" "And a buffet?" "And a jungle?" "And a buffet?" " And a tree house, just like the one at home?" "And a buffet?" "A mirror room?" "And a buffet?" "And a karaoke machine with every single song in the whole wide world?" "And a buffet?" "And a soldier camp?" "And a buffet?" "And a candy buffet?" "I know, right?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(ROOM ARRANGEMENTS!)

Now, unlike previous seasons, these rooms are preferred to be same genders, but opposites are eligible. The obvious furniture, like beds and TVs are in automatically. The room listings are as follows:

Room 1 (Pink door and a 1 on a red heart): Katie & Sadie's room. Their room's pretty self-explanatory. It was decorated in pink glitter and had their childhood memories on the roof, even with matching baby mobiles. It's also very obvious on why they're paired.

Room 2 (Orange door covered in vines and a 2 on a spray can): Anne Maria & Izzy's room. Anne's side is filled with everything related to the Jersey Shore, lots of spray cans, and a picture of Vito on her mantle. Izzy's room has pictures of when she became Brainzilla, E-Scope, and Explosivo, even a picture of Owen. They're together because they can be a mess to deal with, depending on what happens around them.

Room 3 (A dark blue door with a 3 on a mirror): Eva & Justin's room. Eva's side has mainly work-out equipment, with the most noticeable being a punching bag with a picture of some guy on it. Justin's side was pretty much covered in mirrors, with one having a picture of Courtney on it. They're together because Eva wanted to keep a close eye on Justin, since she was still suspicious towards him.

Room 4 ( Indigo blue door with two theater masks and a 4 on a book): Noah & Mike's room. Noah's side is basically a library with all sorts of books in very organized shelves. Mike's side has some gymnastic equipment for Svetlana and a paper flower Zoey made for him. They're paired together because Mike's Multiple Personalities kinda help out with Noah's novel dreams.

Room 5 (A pig and a 5 on a hamburger): Beth & Owen's room. Beth's side has her baton case, a picture of Brady on her nightstand, and a pig plushie on her bed. Owen's side mainly decorated of food brands and even a photo of Izzy to practice talking to her. They're paired up because they haven't really bonded with each other, so this would be helpful.

Room 6 (A rose-like paintbrush and a 6 on a flower): Gwen & Zoey's room. Gwen's side has a picture of Trent because, even though they broke up, she still thinks of him. She also has an art set, photos of her friends back at home, and a projector to watch horror films. Zoey's side has a cage for Miss Puffycheeks (already filled up with everything she needs while her owner's gone), a sewing kit, and a piece of bamboo to remember her time when she went Commando. They're paired up because their love stories sound kinda similar, but not completely.

Room 7 (A ninja star and a 7 on an apple): LeShawna & Harold's room. They're room is combined with similar hobbies that they enjoy. In the center, there's two dance pads if they ever wanted to see who could bust a move the best. There's also a mechanism that allows to switch the room theme. They're obviously paired because they're trying to have a baby.

Room 8 (A weight and an 8 on a star): Lindsay & Tyler's room. Lindsay's side has pictures of her friends, a make-up booth, and a closet full of clothes. Tyler's side mainly has sports equipment and a treadmill. They're together because they wanted to be neighbors to LeShawna and Harold.

Room 9 (A 9 inside a bubble, which is also surrounded by nines): Trent & Cameron's room. Trent's side has his guitar, sheet music, a few nines scattered on the wall, and a photo of Gwen. Cameron's side has a picture of his mom on his mantle, a few books, and a therapy chair. They're sharing a room because Cameron can help out Trent handle his 9 obsession.

Room 10 (A bunny and a 10 on an electrical circuit board): DJ & B's room. DJ's side has a cage for Bunny, a photo of his mom, a kitchen, and a deer costume. B's side has many robots, instruction manuals for safety, and some build-it-yourself projects. They're paired together because they would get along, plus it would help B in case he was alone with Dawn.

Room 11 (Cody's head and an 11 on a bee): Sierra & Heather's room. Sierra's side is pretty much covered in Cody pictures. Heather's side has a dartboard with Alejandro's face on it, a set to practice her ballet, and headphones in case Sierra blabbed too much. They're together because out of everyone on the show, Heather admits that Sierra's the most 'decent' camper she's ever met, despite being crazy. Either way, the way they were to each other in World Tour was hysterical!

Room 12 (A bull head and a 12 on a thunder bolt): Lightning & Alejandro's room. Lightning's side has his football equipment and mirrors to look at himself when he wants to. Alejandro's side has a photo of what he used to look like before the 'lava accident,' a glass bull on the mantle, and a rose bouquet his family received as a sorry gift from Heather's mom, who's a bit smitten by her daughter's love-to-hate enemy. They're paired because they care about their physical appearance. That, and Justin was already taken.

Room 13 (A dolphin and a 13 on a balloon): Geoff and Bridgette's room. Geoff's side is pretty much a party room, but it connects to his lover's side because of a bridge that leads to Bridge. Speaking of which, her side has a dolphin doll o her bed and a surfboard seminar. It's pretty clear on why they're together.

Room 14 (A skull and a 14 on a lollipop): Duncan & Cody's room. Duncan's side has a picture of Gwen, fire markings on the wall, and graffiti cans. Cody's side has big pillows to help him hide from Sierra, his keyboard, and Jerry on his bed. They're together because the Codster still has a grudge on what Duncan did to Gwen.

Room 15 (A fist and a 15 on a dog tag): Brick & Jo's room. Brick's side has a writing desk for sending letters home and a Canadian flag. Jo's side has a punching bag with Chris on it and some weights. In the center, they have to reluctantly share treadmills and hamster wheels for their workout time. They share a room because of how they were towards each other in Revenge of the Island.

Room 16 (An open mouth and a 16 on a gaming console): Sam & Staci's room. Sam's side has every video game console he ever owned, a picture of Dakotazoid on the mantle, and an 8-bit alarm clock. Staci's side has all of the walls covered with pictures of her 'relatives,' all of which are connected by a green crayon. They're sharing a room because Staci loves balconies, while Sam wanted a better view of Dakotazoid.

Room 17 (A baseball bat and a 17 underneath a pen): Scott & Courtney's room. Scott's side is very dirty with his trusty baseball bat next to his bed. Courtney's side has a desk for all of her checklists and a handmade board of Mario Party. They're together because she wants to get to know him better.

Backyard: Dawn has a treehouse just where Room 10 is and it looks just like the one in her audition tape. Dakotazoid couldn't fit inside, so she sleeps outside. She's near Room 16 and sets up her own sleepovers with Sam. They're outside together because they've become closer as friends.

(AND NOW, BACK TO THE STORY!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the players who made into All-Stars progressed to their 1st elimination, those who didn't prepared for their 1st night at the resort. But, in Room 7, LeShawna noticed Harold feeling the 'sleeping together anxiety.' When the time came, she started by saying, "Alrighty. The bed's all set, we're dressed for now, and we just need to- ? Sugar baby? You okay?" "Oh gosh. I'm not too sure how to do this," was her lover's reason for being a bit scared. "Your mom never gave you the talk, didn't she?" "Nope. She assumed I knew because of the science text books I read in my spare time. Could you please get me started?" "Vanilla Shroom, it's very easy. I passed Human Bio with flying colors... And it doesn't help when everyone in the room, including the teacher, puke during the birth videos. Trust me." "I know you're tired, but could you please do another 'role play?'" "Okay. Here's one: You're a plumber and I'm a princess. You just saved me, but the 'reward' is in 'another castle.'" Harold began to bleed a bit, but he didn't care. He was about to 'save' LeShawna in the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the night, a mysterious pipe enlarged a toilet and spat out Lindsay. After recovering, she looked around and asked herself, "Huh? Where am I?" But her thinking time was cut off when she heard a noise. It scared the blonde so much that she didn't want to leave. And so, she stayed in that oval office for the whole night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Lindsay walked out of the bathroom and noticed a bed. When she saw who was in it, she screamed, causing LeShawna and Harold to wake up. The ghetto sista' put a tiny pillow on her nerdy lover's mouth and her hand on her blonde friend. The choco-popular asked, "Lindsay! What are you doing? And why do you smell like toilet water?" "I don't know! I was flushed down a yucky tube, Machomendo came back and said you had stereotypes, I landed on a crocodile, landed in a bathroom, and I couldn't sleep at all last night! I was scared by a noise! It sounded like the Boogeyman's daughter making out with a really weird lizard!" The nerd was able to think clearly again and said, "You do realize there's no such thing as a Boogeyman, right?" "Why? I never see you look under your bed," was the cute ditz's huff.

At that moment, Tyler heard the scream and said, "Babe? Is that you?" When he saw the couple in the bed, the athlete fainted until Lindsay kissed him on the lips. When he did, LeShawna and Harold explained about their plans for having a baby. The next door couple was surprised and happy for their friends as Lindsay said, "Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you guys! Beth's gonna have to hear this!" But her chocolate skinned friend stopped her from leaving and explained why they couldn't tell the others about this. Tyler was nervous by this and piped in, "Uh, I don't know. I'm bad with secrets. I mean, it was my fault Duncan didn't get out sooner than I wanted." "Aw, Tyler. Don't feel bad. Besides, we know LeDonna and Harmoon better than Duce. Will you keep it a secret for me? Pleeeeeeease? For me," Lindsay said, as she gave her jock of a boyfriend a cutesy face. He nodded his head in agreement. But LeShawna asked, "Wait... What was that about me having stereotypes?" "Uh... I heard Jalapeno say it off-screen," was Lindsay's response as the 4 headed out for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3: Foodball

It's the morning after the 1st challenge for All-Stars, but a normal day for the resting ones. HarShawna arranged a special tea party with Tylind as a way of asking to have a double date, in which they agreed to participate in. After they got ate their sweets and drank their tea, LeShawna asked the couple, "Out of curiosity, did your mothers have a food craving?" Lindsay replied, "Oh, yeah. My daddy tells me that my mom ate lollipops because I'm so sweet." After thinking about this with a little more thought, Tyler chimed in by saying, "Lindsay, yes you are, but I think- Wait... Did she really?" "Yep!" Harold then said, "That's what we were hoping to ask. We wanted to know what food my chocolate princess would want when she's pregnant with the baby." The blonde friend suggested, "That's easy. She can have the mixed ice cream?" The others looked at her in shock as she asked, "What? Was it something I said?"

That afternoon, the two pairings talked about which food items would be best for their plus-sized friend. It was a difficult task, even when they used the food pyramid as a guideline. In the long run, they all agreed to ask Owen later on in the day and ask for his opinion, but still keeping it a secret. But as they left, they heard a loud crash to a wall. When the couples heard it, they immediately rushed to what was going on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the couples heard that the noise came from Room 14, they ran inside, only to see Trent pinning Cody on the ground. The usually calm boy said, "I thought you said she was happy? What now? Can't you see she's miserable?!" The Codster tried to ease the anger by saying, "Trent! Calm down!" Upon noticing this, Harold pulled out a rubber 9 and said, "Trent! Over here!" The musical male noticed his lucky number, but he began to act like a dog when he wanted it in his mouth. The redhead continued, " Come on. Who wants the 9? I bet you do. Don't hurt the keyboard boy... Or me now that I say that." LeShawna quickly jabbed her geek's arm because she considered this rude and tossed the number. When she did, Trent moved like a speedy goat and chased after the 9.

Tyler and Harold helped up Cody from the floor as the small boy said, "Thanks, guys. Aside from the scariest thing Sierra ever did to me, that almost gave me a heart attack!" The jock was a little slow on the joke and asked, "What was the scariest thing she ever did?" "I think he means everything," the nerdy buddy answered. As everyone in the room was very relieved by Cody being safe, Owen came in and said, "Wow! That was even crazier than when Heather saw Al again." Lindsay and LeShawna chased after the huggable winner to ask for his food wisdom.

When the girls pinned Owen down, he started pleading, "No! Wait! I admit it! I was the one who ate the leftovers! Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die! And I wanna die in the hands of Izzy! Wait! I mean-" "Owen! Calm down! That's not what this is about," LeShawna told him. She and Lindsay got off of him and asked their puzzling question. He then whispered to them an edible idea that made both of the females hug him and leave. After they left, Big O said, "Phew. I'm glad they didn't hear about Izz...! There aren't cameras here, right?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the girls told the guys about Owen's suggestion, they all got to work. During the week, they gave LeShawna small cake slices in order to see which flavor of Big O's idea would be the best selection. However, on certain mornings after the black beauty had her 'sugar crushing' with Harold, he would find her throwing up in the bathroom. And, when she did, her significant other made her feel better by both his medical knowledge and Synchronized Figure Skating skills.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On one night, LeShawna and Harold decided to change the room to a fancy restaurant with a ice sculpture of a Happy Heart Badge on the top. After they finished a combination meal of fried chicken and a Koopa-shaped dumpling, they decided to share a goodnight kiss. But just as they were about to lock their lips with each other, the fountain began to act insane. Then, a mix of toilet water and fountain water splashed onto the daters and revealed that the pipes were clogged by Lightning.

When the football jock regained his breath, he said, "Okay, double not cool! Lightning doesn't deserve to be- Sha-Woah!" He stopped his sentence when he glanced at LeShawna. The uber-jock usually swooned all the girls back at home, but the ghetto girl was different from the rest. This was a girl he ACTUALLY knew was a girl. He got up, started his gun show, and told her, "Hello, gorgeous! You're just as sexy as these babies! You should leave that nerd kid and be with me. We could be LeSha-Lightning! Or Lighting Shawna!"

Harold began to get annoyed and piped in from behind her, "Hey! Back off, football villain! She's already taken!" When Lightning looked at the geek, he told the black beauty, "THAT'S your lover? Oh, man! That's the ugliest girl I've ever seen!" "I'm a boy! How can you not tell? Can you NOT see I'm trying to get a goatee," the redhead retorted. The finalist of season 4 then stated, "And Lightning thinks you need to get a wax! But don't worry, Miss Macho Hips. Lighting will save you and your red friend from the closet!"

As soon as he said that, LeShawna grabbed Lighting by the collar, went to Room 3, and told Eva, "Take him. Just, please." Justin heard this and asked, "Why? He'll ruin the theme of my beauty: Sleeping in the Same Room as the Enemy." The football player piped in his own two cents by saying, "That's very true. In fact, you're a even tastier girl than Miss Big and Hot! But why are you sharing a room with a boy?" At that moment, the member of E-Scope grabbed the football player by his head and told the plus-sized girl, "Fine. Just tell the others it might be Thanksgiving early."

When LeShawna returned from dropping off Lightning, Harold swapped the the room setting back to the bedroom, where he wearing a Mega Man outfit. "Sorry about that, sugar. I moved Mr. Egotistical Football Star to- ! What are you wearing and, better yet, why?" "I'll get to that later. In the meantime, are you okay?" "Yeah. I don't even see why that boy even made it to the finale 1st time she played!" "I agree! But he should be with Anne Maria, if he ever fell in love." "Why Anne?" "That's simple. They don't know the boundaries of love and can annoy us really fast." "Heh. That's very true. Back to the costume." "I decided to create our own 'role play.' You're Splash Woman, I'm Mega Man, and I'll show you my 'Special Moves.'" "!... Sure."


	4. Chapter 4: A Fast Boot(Camp) Out

On the morning after Lightning's elimination, LeShawna and Harold ate their breakfast with Lindsay and Tyler. After they ate, they began to discuss who would also be eligible for knowing the baby plans. Harold began by saying, "It's really great to have you guys help out, but we need more. And no, Lindsay, we can't tell everybody." "Awww," the cute blonde moaned in disappointment. Tyler then asked, "Is it alright if we tell people back home who don't participate in the game?" "Now that you guys can do," LeShawna answered. "The thing is, we're hoping to ask from the newbs. We barely know them, but they're worth a try. Any suggestions?"

The group of four looked around at who they could be possibly be working with. The couple with the baby plans automatically denied Anne Maria and Lightning because of obvious reasons. Dakotazoid was a possibility, but they were concerned that they would unintentionally make her sad since she missed Sam. Staci was also a big no-no because even though she was nice, she wouldn't shut up, leading to a lack of sleep and maybe even bigger problems. But when they noticed Brick serving breakfast to the others in an amazing fashion and Dawn meditating in the corner, they all agreed on who to tell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After breakfast, Lindsay and LeShawna approached Dawn as she was feeding the animals in the backyard forest. "Good morning, fellow campers," the moonchild calmly said to the ladies. The two who visited the popular aura whisperer told her everything and she replied, "A child, you say? I sense it's aura will be kind, just like her parents. Of course I'll help out. However, I do sense something evil amongst the camp. I'll explain what I have learned." Over the next 3 minutes, Dawn used tea leaves to tell the two females about Mal and what his intentions are. Afterwards, the girls agreed to tell this info to their lovers in order to be well-prepared if Mike got eliminated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Harold and Tyler found Brick finishing up with morning exercise back in Room 15. The cadet saw the two walk in and gave the initial greet command, "Brickhouse MacArthur reporting for duty! How may I be in service?" The boys explained the pregnancy plans and asked if he could be of assistance. Once they were done, the military soldier proudly said, "Yes, sirs! I may not the most experience with childcare, but I have rescued certain babies from a fatal doom. Count me in!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the girls found their significant others, they were all very pleased to tell each other about Dawn and Brick willing to help. However, the boys were shocked when their fair ladies told them about Mike's crisis. Tyler broke the gasp he and Harold shared by saying, "Woah. An evil Mike? How did that happen?" "Perhaps maybe one of his multiple personalities turned on him. Or maybe there was even hidden away for a long time until now," the geek hypothesized. LeShawna then said, "Either way, we need to tell Zoey if she gets eliminated." Lindsay piped in, "But what if Mark gets out? What will we do?" "That's simple. We'll let the others in the doing time and we'll protect you, our sweet pieces of female- Wait, I mean our pieces of cake-Oh wait! Pie! I meant pie," the athlete said, causing both girls to blush as the guys showed off their yo-yo skills.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the week, Dawn got the four to do some good ol' meditating in order to soothe the mind. She knew a bit about looking after kids, which came especially helpful when she gave the mixed race couple a dreamcatcher. As for Brick, he shared his equipment with LeShawna and Harold in order to keep fit from all of the cake, which isn't a lie. The private was also able to help out Lindsay with arranging some clothes for the newborn when it arrived. Overall, the populars of the 2nd generation were full of assistance as they were proud for assisting their new friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the night of the 3rd challenge, Brick joined LeShawna and Harold on the treadmills. As they were running for the daily hour they needed, give or take water breaks, a pipe came from the roof and released lots of Egyptian scarabs. The ghetto girl and the soldier screamed like little girls, while the redhead tried to get one in order to earn a "Foreign Insect" badge. But as the bugs were scattering the area, they heard yelling, "Get off! Get off of me, stupid bugs! Go back to Egypt!" When the scarabs cleared out, the voice revealed herself to be a damp, worn-out, and eliminated Jo.

When Jo got up, she noticed and said, "Oh! Hey, Captain Pee Pants. Where did-!" But her tune changed to negative when she saw the couple. "Oh, good grief! You're trying to get a cow AND a toothpick in shape?! I thought you were gonna be better," the female jock told the soldier. The nerd inside the hamster wheel threw in his two cents by saying, "Technically speaking, it's for a healthy living. I'm doing it for the purpose of getting a better view of what it means to be fit. My chocolicious girlfriend is doing it for the purpose of shaping her already luscious booty. So therefore-" But the female bully made the wheel spin and interrupted by yelling, "Don't care, Goggle Geek!"

At that moment, LeShawna grabbed Jo by the hoody and forced her to leave. The female bully refused to exit until she saw Eva and Lightning having a wrestling match because she wanted wanted to see the jock get brutally beaten up. After the big girl stopped the wheel, she grabbed Harold, placed his body over her shoulder, and told Brick, "Have fun with her. Thanks anyways, Brick." "Always there to help out. I'll keep an eye on Jo."

Back in Room 7, LeShawna gave Harold a bottle of holy water to quench down as a recovery item. " Ah...What happened?" "Let's see... You got a new bug, Jo tried to hurt you, Eva and Lightning got into a fight, and we got our needed time to exercise. How's that for a nutshell?" "Hm. That's pretty good." "So, Captain of the Sweet Redheads, what will be our adventure tonight?" "I know! It's a magic show and I teach you a special trick that will make us 'disappear' from the crowd?" "Seems realistic, but alright."


	5. Chapter 5: Gamers Gonna Game

It was the morning of the pancake challenge and LeShawna was doing yoga with Dawn. As she was getting exhausted fast, the ghetto girl asked, "If you sense auras, then how do know yoga?" "My mother was actually a yoga teacher before my birth. When I turned 2, she taught me how to do it as well," the moonchild said with the same calm tone as usual. Once they were done, they decided to reward themselves with some omelettes for breakfast. But as they were going to get some chow, they began to hear somebody sobbing.

The ghetto girl decided to check it out, only to find Dakotazoid in a depressed state of mind. When LeShawna saw the mutated movie star, she said, "Hey, Dakota. Everything okay, gurl?" "No. Dakota miss Sam. Me sad without Zoey and Sam," the kickbutt mutant replied. Remembering how it felt to be without Harold during the 1st season and Gwen in the 2nd, the choco-popular said, "I know how you feel... Somewhat. In fact, none of the originals got to know you that well, since you and Sam were making some sugar in the corner." "And?" "I'll eat out here with you." "What about boy?...Er, man?" "I'm sure he won't mind. Besides, like I said awhile back, us sisters have to stick together." "Right. Toast to sisters!" "To sisters, indeed!" The two chimed their juice glasses, as a new friendship began to bloom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the day went by, Harold informed Cody about Mal's arrival at the island and the two Drama Brothers teamed up to see what information they could gather. A little reluctant at first, the Codster agreed to pull a Sierra and watch the first 3 episodes of this particular season. As he and the redhead did, they took notes on how Mal came, what he's done, what he plans on doing in the future, and what might've happened to the other personalities.

"Gosh, Mal's more evil than I expected." "I got all of the photos. But how do we tell the others?" "The only real way I can think of is Sierra." "I don't know." "Why not?" "If I send her this, she'll think it's fanmail and stalk me even more than usual. I can't go through that again!" "Dude, calm down! I tried giving her therapy sessions during season 4." "Did it work?" "It did, until she drew my body with your head... Either way, I'll send her this. You'll have nothing to worry about." "Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, after Harold sent the information to Sierra, he and LeShawna decided to have a Paper Mario 64-themed sleeping arrangement. Their dinner choices were dishes made by Tayce T., the kind-hearted chef of Toad Town. "Ah, nothing says romantic than sharing Frozen Fries thawed by Fire Flowers and Jelly Ultras with my favorite girl. Hm? Is something wrong, M'Lady?" "Sorta. I met Dakotazoid this morning and I feel bad for her. She really misses Sam." "I understand how she feels. It's just like my idiotic decision in Season 2. I regret it ever since." "Don't. It was my fault to begin with." "I wanted to ask you this sooner, but was there a reason for what happened?" "Well... The thing is-" But just as she was about to tell him the truth, one of the warp pipes in the room began to act strange. At first, all that came out were two feet that belonged to a boy. But all of that pressure built inside caused the couple to get drenched in water and revealed the clog to be a torned-up Sam.

When the heroic gamer got back on his feet, he said, "Woah. That was for fun than a Barrel Jumping Contest back at school. Heh heh heh...! Oh! Hey, guys! Sorry about that." "Oh, no worries. We blame Chris for it, like everything else," Harold said. "Actually, there's something else we need to tell you so you can be prepared," LeShawna then said. The two explained to Sam about what happened to Mike and what Mal's done so far. The gamer pulled out his broken Game Guy and sadly asked, "So, this was Mal's doing?" "We shall have a proper burial for it. Rest well, precious handheld. You'll never be forgotten," the redheaded geek said. The ghetto girl rolled her eyes because it felt like an over exaggeration. But just as Sam was about to leave, he asked, "Where's the-the-" But then he began to throw up all of the pancakes he ate on the floor and passed out when it all ended.

"How do we help him? He looks completely out of shape." "I just checked his blood pressure. It's still pretty low since that mutated fly stole it from his ear." "Say what now?" "Long story. I have some honey leaves that may be able to do the trick." "Honey leaves?" "It help cures bee stings. I learned this when I went to Medical Steve's Nursing Camp." "But how will we get him blood?" "That's a good question. Let's check his and our blood type." "Okay...! Actually, LeShawna's gonna be a matchmaker. Be right back!" "Hm... I don't know what she's up to, but I know she means good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LeShawna went to the balcony to speak with Dakotazoid, who watched the stars and thought about Sam. The mutant said, "Dakota miss Sam. Me want him, but me want Sam to win." The ghetto sista told her new friend, "There's something I wanted to tell you." The choco-popular told the mutated popular about Sam coming to the resort, which made the mutant very happy as she exclaimed, "Really? Dakota want to see Sam! Me give him kiss to make him better!" "Hold on, Dakota. I know you wanna see game boy, but I have a suggestion. Maybe you should look gorgeous for when he sees you. You look beautiful already, but I'll help you reach that special charm." "Really? LeShawna Dakota's Buh-Fuh-Fuh 2?" "Buh-Fuh- What?" "That short for BFF." "Sure. LeShawna Dakota's Buh-Fuh-Fuh 2." Dakota picked up LeShawna for a hug, which soon went to a pat on the back. The plus-sized female said, "Sure. I'll get Lindsay and Brick to help out." But then she burped thanks to her new Buh-Fuh-Fuh. "Sorry 'bout that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Harold learned about what LeShawna was up to as he considered what she told him. When he took off the leaves and injected the correct blood into Sam, the gamer woke up and said, "Murgh... Huh? Oh. Hey, Harold." "Good to see you alright, buddy." "Yeah. I owe you and LeShawna big time. Speaking of which, where is she?" "Beats me. By the way, what happened?" "I got out because I snuck some pancake crumbs in my pockets." "Why?" "I wanted something to snack on if I got sent back to Boney Island." "Bummer, dude." "Man, I wish I had another chance. I wanted to win for Dakota. Speaking of my gal, is she here?" "Yes. But I think we need to do something first."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harold brought a boy with a black top hat, a tuxedo, a blue bowtie, and polished boots to the balcony. "I don't know if I can go through with this," Sam nervously said. "Don't worry. The best thing to do is to say something nice after you look at her," the ninja nerd replied. When LeShawna opened the curtains, the boys saw a woman with pigtails with pink mushrooms at the ends, a dark pink dress, a flower brooch, red bows on the bottom, and aquamarine slippers. Needless to say, Dakotazoid looked like a Mario fan's dream come true. "Dakota?" "Sam?" "You look amazing. But why did you combie yourself to be Peach, Daisy, Toadette, Rosalina, and Brido? "Me want to be with Sam in game world. Why you dressed like rich person?" "I wanted to be with you in the rich world. I missed you alot." "Me miss Sam, too." "In fact, I wanted to be mutated, just like you. I love you." "Dakota love Sam, too. Thank you, LeShawna and Harold." "Yeah. We totally owe you guys more than Peach owing Mario." Dakotazoid pulled all three into a hug, where she burped the boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LeShawna and Harold talked to each other before they went to bed as usual. "I'm glad for Sam and Dakota." "Well played on the design choices, my Hot Coco." "Back at ya', Tadpole." "Oh, gosh. I was so focused on helping out Sam that I forgot on what 'story' we should do today." "That's alright, sugar. I thought of one I think you'll enjoy. Hold on while I go get ready." "Hm. A random idea? Or something out of the box? It's a mystery!" "Okay I'm ready! What do ya think?" "Y-y-your boobies give Madame Flurrie a run for her money." "Thanks. I heard how much you love Paper Mario, so I figured I could be Ms. Mowz and 'steal your badges.' 3" "Boo-yah. 3"


	6. Chapter 6: Anima-pocalypse

During the week of Sam's elimination, LeShawna and Harold agreed to tell the gamer and Dakotazoid about their plans to start a family. The couple was also willing to help when they heard the news. In fact, the pairings even went on triple dates with Lindsay and Tyler, who were also happy to meet the new players. The mutant player was able to use some of her money to pay for diapers and bottles in advanced in order to be prepared for when the baby's due. As for the gamer, he was able to build video game related baby toys, like a Rocking Yoshi and a PhanPhan Slide. Needless to say, things were looking good for the proud parents for the soon-to-be Baby HarShawna.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On one particular day, there was no challenge...Or so it seemed. But either way, Harold was able to convince LeShawna to sleep for the whole day, like cuddly Swoopers in a mystical cave. It was so extraordinarily amazing that even their dreams felt their romantic harmony chime inside. All through dawn 'til dusk, not even the loudest of Izzy's screams or Eva and Jo's bickering were enough to disturb the slumbering. Overall, it was a new sensation that could've gone on forever, until the nigh came...

As the couple was sleeping snugly in bed like a baby to a teddybear, they heard a loud roar that caught their attention. "Zzzzzz...Mm? What was that?" "Zzzzzzzzzz... Chocolate fountain... Yummy..." "Harold? Sugar Baby, wake up." "Zzzzz... Not yet, Mom. I'm not done yet..." "Oh, no! I'm being attacked by ninjas!" "Zzz...! I'll save you, Le-!... Gosh. You know that isn't funny." "I'm sorry, but did you hear that roar right now?" "Wait... That was a roar?" "Yeah?" "My dream thought that was a 1.5 earthquake." "We should go check it out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The loud noise the sleeping duo heard was the sound of Dakotazoid going crazy. Sam tried to calm her down by reassuring her, "Dakota! No! It's me, Sam! Remember?" But it didn't work as the mutated being attacked the trees with her vicious claws. LeShawna saw this and said with shock, "Dang! What happened to her?" "I don't know! She just started acting like this," the gamer replied. But then, Harold noticed the blue moon and stated, "Look! The moon! I've read all sorts of special fascinations with the moon, but this is the rarest of them all! The blue moon harvest causes some type of corruption in animals, and Dakota, that allows for powers that give The Shadow Queen a run for its money!"

As they all worried about how they would stop their close friend from being under celestial control, Dawn saw this and said, "Oh my! What's happened to them?" "The moon's possessing them. We need to help my gal before things get worse," Sam explained. All of the sudden, Owen comes to where the raging contestant was going crazy and launched a few tranquilizers into her. When Dakotazoid fell to the ground, the others there looked at him with a bit of negativity as he then said, "What? She was scaring me!" But then, they heard a high-pitched scream in another room and decided to go there next, except for Sam who wanted to stay with his mutated lover and Owen because he couldn't run that fast to catch up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The high cry came from DJ, who was scared by a now dangerously rabid Bunny in Room 10. "Nice Bunny. It's me. Remember? Mama help me!" The once cute pet roared with all of its might and the trio rushed in to see what was happening. Dawn grabbed the rabbit and began to sing a soft vocal harmony to it. B noticed the moonchild singing as he was building a machine to help stop the problem and began to blush a little. But he was distracted when he noticed the adorable animal of the forest was back to normal thanks to the song. When the silent inventor saw this, he went to work on another invention.

The others were beside themselves when Dawn was able to calm down Bunny with ease. The furry pet hopped right back into DJ's arms, who was very happy to have his little buddy of a bunny back to normal. LeShawna then asked the aura whisperer, "How did you do it?" "Hm? Oh. I have the ability to channel the harmony of animals, even in harsh conditions like the moon," Dawn replied. Then, B went to Harold and whispered his plans. The redhead was impressed and said, "I like the idea and it just might work." The silent genius reached out for the aura whisperer's hand and escorted the others to where he would put his plan into metal gear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While the nighttime challenge was coming to a close at Wawanakwa, the group of 4 were led by B to the top of the resort, where the birds sent countless armies to triumph over the human race. The silent boy pulled out a microphone, which turned into speakers that were surrounding the roof. When Dawn saw this, she said, "Oh! The poor creatures! I need to help them." The moonchild began to sing the vocal harmony of a familiar video game tune. The animals' minds returned to the positive state they were meant to be in and headed back into the woods to rest for the night. As for Dakotazoid, she wondered what happened until Sam explained what happened to her. Once he did, she gave him a big hug and a kiss using some blood she got from the shots Owen gave her.

When the animals left, the campers grabbed Dawn and tossed her into the air as they cheered for her. But the moonchild landed and said, "I think you should thank B as well. By the way, I'm sorry for voting for you when we first played the game. I didn't realize that Scott was lying until after my elimination." The quiet genius pulled a notepad with a pencil from his hat, drew his horoscope animal, and wrote on the bottom in cursive, "I forgive you." The aura whisperer tried to hide her own blushing, but the moment was interrupted when everyone saw Owen slowly climb to the roof and asked with much exhaustion before passing out, "Did we won?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, LeShawna and Harold went back to their room and yawned their way to the bed. "Well, that was an adventure." "Today's sense almost felt like video game logic upon unfair negativity. It makes no sense whatsoever." "Isn't that the whole game itself, then?" "Good point." "Anyways, let's get some sleep." "But the sun will come soon." "Unless we're vampires who want to fill each other with our own blood?" "That heavily depends on the vampire kind." "Oh, you know. The ones who know what it means to die of garlic and the heat of the Sun. Come at me, my fangy sugar prince." "Alrighty. As long as you leave me with those stunning teeth bites, my greatest chocoluscious nightmare."


	7. Chapter 7: Oh, Pole-Ease!

It was the morning of the trip to the Fun Zone and everybody noticed that Cody was in a very happy-go-lucky mood. "What's up with Short Stuff? I've never seen him this happy since he got Gwen's bra." "I think I know why. He's celebrating because he's no longer being stalked by Sierra." "I thought she liked him?" "She does, but now she thinks Cameron's Cody." "Man. I didn't think she was THAT crazy! I just wish I knew how it all got started." "When I was 5, I went to the library for the first time. I went to go pick up a Super Mario comic, but I accidentally got a therapy book, instead." "?" "I don't know, either... Anyways, during Revenge of the Island, I decided to start a therapy session." "Is that why you didn't go to any of the Bingo tournaments on Thursdays?" "Yep. At one point, Sierra was one of my patients. I took the opportunity to find out why she was so obsessed with Cody." "How did it turn out?" "Well..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(FLASHBACK TIME!)

Sierra's laying down on a therapy couch, while Harold's writing down notes in a notebook. The geek asked, "So, Sierra. When did this obsession start?" "Well, it all started when my friends and I-," the purple-haired female began, but it changed when she saw Cody's head on Harold's body. ""I'll never share that to you, Cody-Bear...3" "Uh, Sierra? It's Harold. Remember?" "MARRY ME AGAIN, CODY!" The blogger started chasing the geek as he yelled, "No! Please! I'm staying faithful to LeShawna!"

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"...Ever since, I cancelled the sessions." "At least you avoided her, right?" "All I got from it was that she said something about being in an accident. I wished I learned what exactly happened." "That's okay, sugar. You tried." "Yeah...I did." "On another note, I wonder if everybody on the island's aright?" "I hope so. I heard a rumor from Tyler that the moon made Heather nice." "!... I don't know if I should be happy or scared about that. But then again, it's a one-time thing." "I wonder if Heather was scared if she knew what she was doing?" "Possibly."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the white moon took the sun's place, LeShawna and Harold agreed to surprise the other with the next 'story' to tell. The redhead and his fair lady wanted to talk to each other in the process, so they used walkie-talkies to communicate. But as they did, their ears were barely pierced by a loud, "NOOOO!" When they did, they investigated with their own precaution as they kept changing. "Did you hear that, Baby Doll?" "It sounded like Heather." "Hm. I've had to hear that yell for so long that I think I know what happened." "Really?" "Either 1.) She lost her hair again, 2.) Alejandro got her out, 3.) she's cornered by mutated animals, 4.) she flashed Alejandro, or 5.) she saw herself being nice." "All of those do sound like Heather achievements, indeed. Impressive hypothesizing, my dark-skinned beauty." "Thanks."

This time, the room was virtual with all sorts of arrows that pointed in opposite directions. When the couple came out of their respective dressing rooms, they dimmed the lights, closed their eyes, and opened them to reveal that they were wearing each other's clothes. They began to blush on how adorable the other looked in that outfit. But just as they were about to get started, a pipe came from one of the arrows to exploit them with cold water and a Heather, who's tongue was stuck to a pole.

The winner of season 3 was struggling to get the pole off of her taste buds, which weren't enjoying it at all. _"Why won't it come off?! If I don't get this off, I'll-!... Oh, great. I'm stuck with Mr. and Mrs. Racistly Disgusting Love,"_she huffed as she noticed the couple. Harold then whispered to LeShawna, "One of those key theories might be connected, but I think Al pulled a Bridgette on her." _"Shut up, dweeb!" _The black beauty asked her enemy, "Normally, I wouldn't care if you win or lose. But I have to ask. What the heck happened?" _"Hmph! As if I'm telling you!"_

But in the midst of it all, Cody came into the room and exclaimed, "Guys! Al stole Heather's idol and totally voted her out! I don't know why she left it there. It was kind of a bad move on her part and...! Oh...Heh heh. Hi Heather... Bye!" The queen bee gave the Codster an angry glare that made him jolt out of the room. The plus-sized female then said, "I would yell at you about how much of a stupid move that was, but Short Stuff summed it up pretty well. In fact, I actually WANTED you to stay!" _"Really?" _The ghetto girl explained further, "I wanted you to at least get rid of Alejandro so that way I could give him the booty-kicking he deserves!" _"Okay, THAT I can agree on! Now are you two going to get this pole off of me, or what?" _The couple moved away a bit, whispered their options, agreed on what they were going to do, picked up the pole, and went to do their big idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The couple was taking Heather and the pole to the resort's stage theater. Outside, it was decorated with all sorts of random stickers in order to reach all sorts of boundaries, except for the offensive genres. The 'door' was a special curtain B made that allowed for the colors to change, depending on the mood of the play. Inside, it had a buffet, robotic soda fridge next to it, seat rows that crossed over between cars and movie theatre seats, the stage floor was made out of Birnam Wood, the curtains were red with stars on the bottom, and the stage also had a mechanism that functioned like the one in Room 7.

The plan was to create a musical production that allowed for everybody to see how evil Alejandro has inside of him than Heather does. As the play would occur at midnight, the couple sent decorative invitations to the other campers. As the audience grew, there was a conversation behind the scenes. _"So let me see if I got this right. You're going to make me sing in some pointless show just to rub dirt on Al?" _"Yeah." "Pretty much." _"...Fine. Whatever." _When it was all set, the music began and the limelight was ready to be exposed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Song: AlejanPole. Background Music: Icicle Mountain, Melee version](Note: Doesn't loop because it's long as it is.)  
>*LeShawna and Harold are vocalizing in the background, Cody plays his keyboard, lyrics appear on the screen behind the singers*<p>

Heather: _Oh, how did I get myself into this awful mess?  
><em> _That's right. I trusted that Latin boy of stress!_

_He has costed me the game twice now,  
>The next time I see him I'll show him how!<br>Oh, and they say I'm the real bad guy? At least I save some.  
>With Al, he keeps them to make him hum!<br>_  
><em>With Al, there's a difference between him and me<br>I get people to come with me, he uses cheap beauty  
>The point for all of you should know:<br>Stay away from the love crook known as AlejanPole!  
><em>  
>*Singing stops for a few seconds*<p>

Heather: *screaming* _Just make it stop!_

LeShawna:*whispers* We're almost done. It's our turn.

Heather: _What an I suppose to do until then?_

Harold: *whispers* Just stand there like a pole...! *realizes what he just said* My bad...

*Singing continues, but it's LeShawna and Harold doing it*

LeShawna: Hate at first sight, they had a long fight.

Harold: They got down to it, told each other, "Screw it."

LeShawna: They made their own rips, into relationships.

Harold: They're really not good, don't be misunderstood.

LeShawna: Finale time, they did their crimes.

Harold: We all had to see, in Hawaii.

LeShawna: The cash prize, was worth the demise.

Harold: One little kiss, was Al's bliss.

LeShawna: 'Til he came back, with some robo-slack.

Harold: He rose from the dead, in which we dread.

Both: And now she feels like, a complete schmuck. The point is that Alejanpole really freakin' SUCKS!

Heather:*solo finale* _'Cuz I got my tongue stuck to a pole!_

(Song ends)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The audience busted into roars of cheering because of how accurately amazing the song was. As the four were finished, Cody decided to help pull the pole off of Heather's tongue. Once they were complete, she landed on top of him and she said, "Ow! Aside from Loudmouth and Alpha Geek, NOBODY needs to know this! Got it?" "Sure, but I might need to tell Sierra if she comes here," the Codster replied. Meanwhile, LeShawna and Harold went back into their room and finish their sleepy-time dreams.


	8. Chapter 8: El Trianglo Amoroso

On the night of the boxing challenge, LeShawna and Harold decided to do something extra special for their loving time. When everybody went inside to prepare for a goodnight's sleep, the couple went outside to the jacuzzi and went for a dip. "Ahhh...," they said with warmth feelings towards each other. "Tyler told me that you wanted to get me this back on the plane." "Yeah. I never visited first class, but I wish I did." "I never made it up there, too. But from what Gwen and Lindsay told me, it sounds amazing." "No worries now, M'Lady. We have the goods wrapped around our little fingers...! I sounded like Heather, didn't I?" "That's okay, sugar. Besides, if she really did say that, I can't really blame her." "Up for a hot and wet kiss?" "But of course. Come here, you."But just as things were about to get spicy, they heard somebody yell, "I'M HERE FOR YOU, CODY!"

The mysterious voice came from the hot tub's pipes and spat out Sierra, who was covered up in green goop. When she got out of the hot tub, she said, "Oops! Sorry about that, guys! I thought it was the Cody Tunnel and-!" Her mind then shifted to seeing the couple with their same bodies, but with Cody's heads on top. As she realized what the stalker was seeing, LeShawna used a painful mega punch on the blogger and dragged her back inside, with Harold trailing behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, breakfast time came around and everybody was welcoming the purple-haired girl's arrival. Meanwhile, Cody approached Heather with a simple favor. "Hey. Can I please hideout with you for a bit?" "No, Cody. Sierra's your problem, not mine." "But she's your roommate...Isn't she?" "What's your point?" "...Do you at least have a lock I can borrow?" "Fine." "You're a lifesaver!" "Ugh...Whatever. Keep it, twerp." "Hey, on the subject of helping me avoid Sierra, do you have any friends who-" "No!"

As everyone engaged in their own chitchat, Chris' voice was on the intercom, which said, "Attention, honorable mentions and eliminated losers. There will be a new visitor who will join you for the rest of the season. He should be coming with Izzy to the resort as we speak." When Izz entered, the others were shocked to find their crazy friend with all sorts of bruises, scars, and even a broken jawbone. In fact, she was barely able to walk over to her close friends. At the sight of this, Owen got to where his ex-girlfriend was and cried, "Izzy! What have they done to you!? I'm going to find a doctor, right now! Hang on!" As he went to go call 911, the wild gal limped over to where LeShawna was and said, "Hey, big boy...Lookin' good...Nice abs...Wanna kiss?" "Oh, Nu-uh, gurl! I'm not a dude," the choco-popular shouted. But when the ambulance came, they were shocked to see the redhead female planting a kiss on the ghetto girl, causing Harold to bleed from his nose a bit. The carrier saw this and said, "She really does need help. We'll take her right away." As they did, Big O went along for the ride because he cared about Izzy so much. As for the plus-sized female, her lover understood why that happened as they let the crazy girl slide this time.

When the medical team left to take Izzy to the hospital, the staying guest walked inside. He looked just like Alejandro because of the hair similarities, vest, bull necklace, goatee, skin color, and a killer body. On the other hand, the vest was a purplish-blue color, the undershirt was gray, his hair was slightly lighter, and his eyes were dark green. Jose Burromuerto was here to stay and recover from the fact that he lost to his little brother. Katie and Sadie came up to the older sibling and started to prowl on him, just like they do to Trent and Justin. "Oh my gosh! You're so cute!" "Cute? More like freakin' adorable!" "Hey! What about me," the original eye candy complained. Jose was enjoying the attention, but as he was, Harold noticed this from a distance and quickly juiced up an idea to give Alejandro a taste of his own medicine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Harold put his plan into action and lied to LeShawna by telling her he was going to write their lovemaking stories so they won't have to think at the last minute. As his soulmate snuggled herself into bed, the geek went to work on his scheme. The first step into his perception was to write two love letters in cursive writing, adding more charm for whoever receives them. Then, using his mad stealth skills, the redhead entered Room 11 and placed one of the sweet card underneath the bed of where the pair of headphones were at. He then sneaked his way to the guest room and placed the other romantic piece of paper under the person slumbering. The white nerd waited for morning to come by cuddling with the girl of his dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Heather saw the paper, opened it up, and blushed when she read:

_I don't know you well,  
>But you know what? I don't mind.<br>All I want is you._

_Manipulation_  
><em>Is the greatest quality<em>  
><em>I ever heard of.<em>

_Please, Alejandro_  
><em>Is a ridiculous choice,<em>  
><em>I'm the one who cares.<em>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsewhere, Jose went to grab some coffee and spat it out as he read:

_I'm an Asian and,_  
><em>You're a Latino hottie.<em>  
><em>We should meet someday.<em>

_But Alejandro,_  
><em>Cannot break us apart, no<em>  
><em>matter how evil.<em>

_He left me for cash,_  
><em>But I see greater in you.<em>  
><em>I like tormentors.<em>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Room 7, Harold woke up with a cunning thought in his mind, but also puzzled himself on how he would tell her about any of this. However, when the black beauty rose from her nighttime slumber, she immediately glared at him and said, "Workin' on stories, Huh?" The redhead tried to change the subject by asking her, "Uh...Did anybody tell you look so cute when you wake up?" "Look, I know what you're trying to do with Heather and Jose!" "Wait...How did you know that?" "When I went to bed, your num-yos were gone." "Gosh, you know me too much." "Why are setting those two up?" "How could I not set them up?" "Sugar Baby, remember when you set up your best friend with my cousin?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(FLASHBACK TIME!)

This date occurs during the events of Revenge of the Island. In order to make LeShawna comfortable on their 'practice date,' Harold talks her into having a double date with relatives. At the cruise's diner, the couple's observing Leshawniqua sharing a milkshake with Harvey, the redhead's friend. The pal was actually reeking with nervousness because this was his very first date, and with his friend's 'girlfriend's' cousin, no less. "I gotta admit. When Shawnie told me about you, I thought you were gonna be a whole lot nerdier. But you're really cute." "Really? T-t-thank you...What's in the milkshake 'cause this tastes amazing." "Let's see... Cherries. In fact, you're so cute as one." "Thanks...! Oh, God! I'm allergic!" Harvey began to throw up, which also caused LeShawna's closest relative to barf as well. As the other couple watched, the ghetto camper whacked her geek with the menu and left.

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"In my defense, she didn't know any of his medical records." "She still likes him, but doesn't know how to approach him...! Anyways, back to my point! Why would you set those two up?!" "Allow for me to explain. During lunch, Sierra said that Jose was Alejandro's greatest rival, before Heather, of an older brother. So, by matchmaking those two, they'll allow to give Alejandro a taste of his own medicine because he'll know how almost everybody feels." "That's the most ridiculous plan I've ever heard! Count me in." The two gave each other a quick kiss as they headed out for breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9: 1st Date, 3rd Wheel

It was the afternoon of the big boat race as LeShawna and Harold were making finishing touches to the Love Room. When it was complete, the two went to Room 7 and changed it to fit the mood of Super Mario Galaxy. "So, the reason you kept thinking about me was because you played an all-time amazing video game that involves a daring rescue in space?" "Yeah. It was mainly how the opening was supposed to go, but better than being kidnapped." "That sounds awesome!" "Think so?" "Of course! It's one of the best video games I've ever played!...At least until I see how Super Mario 3D World functions." "Glad to hear it, sugar."

After a bit of socializing about their dreams, the two wanted the day to see if they could get a nice view. Harold set up the telescope and began to search for a view as great as his girlfriend's behind. "Ah, the observation of the great outdoors. Let's see what's there for me and my choco-luscious girlfriend to view. Okay. There's some rock doves, False Indigo trees, smoke from what seems to be from Playa de Losers,...! Smoke?!" "What happened?" "I don't know! I just noticed this!" "Oh, man! I hope Gwen and that retro girl are alright!" "As in Zoey?" "Yeah. But who would-!" "Duncan..." they said in unison before continuing. "Gosh, that's really heinous, even to his standards!" "Well said, sweetie. But why would he want to blow up the island?" "Hm... If I open up therapy again, wanna be my lovely assistant?" "I know what you're trying to do, but save it for the sleeping, Beanpole."

As the duo tried to hypothesize on why the delinquent did such a dastardly deed, they wanted to see if the television had answers to this predicament. It showed Blaineley wearing a reporter's coat as she was with certain resources and said, "**Greetings, everyone! Blaineley here with a Total Drama exclusive! As many of you are familiar with by now, Duncan of the All-Stars has been arrested and out of the game! The reason? Blowing up Chris' lovely cottage! The reason OF this action? He wanted to be a villain! Harsh, huh? Even the delinquent's parents aren't pleased with what he's done! We snook an interview with his mom, where as she cried her little eyes out, she explained that she prefers for her evil boy in jail because of'personal stuff.' We tried to get a quick word from the father, but he swore and ragequit from the scene. Let's see how they're doing RIGHT NOW!" **The couple watching turned it off when they saw the mother bawled like crazy and the father knock out on of the cameras.

"Well...That answers our question." "Just because he wanted to be evil? Idiot!" "I know! He just wants to be a dirtbag! Heck, he's even WORSE than Mal!" "True that! At least Mike's trying to juggle between saving himself and protecting Zoey! Either way, no wonder Gwen broke up with him!" "! She did?" "I probably should've mentioned that on the whole Cody being in a good mood thing...He was focusing on Courtney and Gwen decided to end it." "If that punk hurt you and my friend, I can't blame her at all." "Is it alright if-" "No. I'm not going to let you set her up with Harvey's brother."

Just as LeShawna and Harold were about to discuss possible ways to help Gwen if she comes here, there was a knock at the door. It revealed to be Alejandro's brother Jose, who was needing some help. He said, "Hola to both of you. I sent Heather a card that said the time for our first date, but I'm unsure on how to get started." The two whispered their options and decided that LeShawna would help the Latino lover #2, while Harold would assist his former alliance leader.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jose and LeShawna went to the guest room and sat down to talk about the manipulative Queen Bee. "So, how would you describe Heather?" "Really? Am I really the person you want to ask that too?" "I mean how she is with Al. How would you describe it?" "Oh, that. It's a binge of love and hate. One episode, she's testing his patience as he gets under her white skin. By the finale, they're making sugar on the volcano. Next minute, WHAM! She gives him a knee to the crotch. In other words, it's pretty tense." "So, suffrage on my brother. That shouldn't be too hard to charm with. I have to thank you for it. Now, if you excuse me, I must greet her." "Hold up! I think you look too much like Alejandro." "Good call. What should I prepare myself with?" "That's simple. It's just a few changes and some fashion." And then, Lindsay sprang into the room on a 'moving closet' and happily stated, "Did somebody say fashion?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Harold went to talk to Heather in Room 11, which was clear for a private meeting because a certain purple-haired somebody tried to ship herself with her man...again. "Okay, nerd. Since Sierra's busy with Cody yet again, you're all I have to work off of." "No worries. LeShawna doesn't mind that much as long as you choose somebody better than Alejandro." "Figures. Anyways, does this guy know me at all?" "Let's see...Not really, but he has heard of you and dislikes Alejandro as much as you hate him." "I think that's all I need to succeed on this date." "Um...Don't you think you're gonna need some fashion into this date?" At that moment, Brick came in and exclaimed, "Did somebody say fashion?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time it was the elimination ceremony at the island, it was dating time for Jose and Heather. The theme of the Love Room was a furnace-like setting with pierced Alejandro dolls hanging from the ceiling. The food that would be served was steak with Al's blood as a sauce, thanks to Sierra, along with fortune cookies, root beer, and honey-covered french fries. As for the music, it was Crystal Canyon of Mario Strikers Charged, representing that they always want to put up a fight with Al.

When the daters saw each other, they were overcome with a blossoming passion up to the point where they began to blush. The two then took their seats and began a conversation. "Hey. I'm Heather." "I know who you are. I'm Jose. It's a pleasure to meet you in person." "Thanks...Do I know you somewhere?" "Before we get too comfortable, I must apologize to you about something." "?" "I might've called you unattractive...During a boxing match." "WHAT?! We hardly know each other and-!" "I wasn't thinking about you at the time. I was only thinking about beating Al to the ground and prove I was the one who would triumph. Please forgive me." "Why should-! Wait...YOU"RE Alejandro's brother?!" "Si, senorita. In fact, I only said that because my brother doesn't deserve to be with a female as sexy as you." "! Oh...Thank you." "De nada."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, as the date's occurring, Lindsay found her friends with a plan and said, "LeLaura! Harmoon! I found something from an abandoned nursery to help you out for the rest of the time here!" The blonde princess was holding a black-colored baby carriage and showed it to her romantic pals. Inside the stroller, it revealed Duncan to be hostile in a nap. When the duo saw this, they looked at their friend, who then asked, "What? Isn't he so adowable enough that you wanna hug him?" Harold asked, "Okay, there are numerous questions in my head, but I chose a few. How did you get him out of juvie? And, follow-up question, WHY?" The ditz said, "It all started like this..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(FLASHBACK TIME!)

It shows Lindsay walking from the resort to the shopping mall to do her favorite hobby. But as she was headed over there, she noticed a dark and disgusting building. It was covered in barbwires and there were dark clouds all around it. When she saw it, she squealed and decided to check it out.

When the ex-admiral entered the building, she noticed all of the cages that had criminals inside. As she moved on, she glanced at the teenage side of the room and the officers that were frustrated with their jobs. The bubbly blonde walked up and asked, "Excuse me, but I think you need help. Can you please tell me how much one baby in the cell costs?" "You want to bail out a criminal? Please tell me you're joking," the cop retorted. The girl then suggested, "Maybe you just need some money. How about an auction? You sell some babies and you get cash to make a better nursery?" The guard gave this a consideration and replied, "Hm... Well, we have suffered a major economy drop and we need better equipment for this dump. You got yourself a deal!"

It then shows all sorts of people nicely seated and teenagers knocked out in baby carriages. The goal cost for getting new equipment for a better building was $64,000. By the time it ended, there was only one juvenile delinquent left and Lindsay said, "Wow! You made it to $64,050! I'll help out! Here's the remaining 50 dollars you need! Bye-bye!" The chief of the auction and police called out to her, "Thanks again, kid!"

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, let me see if I got this right. You went to get some new clothes, went to a jail, made some bucks, and bought Duncan," LeShawna recapped to her friend. Lindsay realized what her friend said and asked, "Wait...That was jail?" After he said that, Harold facepalmed and Duncan woke up, saying, "Hey, woman. Where's my-! Lindsay? What are you doing in prison?" The sweet ditz explained the whole story to the mohawkian as he rolled his eyes at another blonde moment. The ghetto girl grabbed the punk by his spike collar and told him, "It's one thing to hurt my Babycakes, but it's another to hurt my friend. If you ever do something to hurt either Harold OR Gwen again, I'll have to lay the beatdown on your booty! Got it?" "Whatever, 'Mom,'" was the delinquent's reply. And so, the couple talked to Cody about what they would do to Duncan and agreed to transform the D-Man's side of the room from negative to nursery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the dating scene, Heather and Jose were all finished with their dinner and dessert in the form of a large ice cream sandwich was served. As the treat was being devoured, they looked at each other with a look of real cravings. Once they were finished, they began to make out with a much bigger passion than Geoff and Bridgette do, which really says something. Midnight came and Jose noticed the Queen Bee was fast asleep on his abs. At that moment, he took off his clothes, went to back to the guest room, and fell into dreamland with the girl that Al threw away.


	10. Chapter 10: Under the Heather

It was the morning after the date between Jose and Heather. The Latino went to grab some breakfast for himself and his new lady. As the Queen Bee woke up from her slumber, she saw a card on her new lover's nightstand. She looked at what it was written and said to herself, "Wait a minute. This looks like the one I received." As she thought about it, she realized what happened and angrily said, "That dweeb set me up?! I am going to KILL HIM!"

Just as she was about to destroy what was around her, her new crush came in with two plates of food and said, "Good morning, Heather Feather." "How did you know my dad calls me that?" "I overheard the purple girl. I think it's a cute nickname, just like you." "Thanks, but there's something I need to tell you." "Que?" "It's..." But Heather didn't have the courage to do it. She was new to being into a relationship with a rival to her rival. So she sucked the truth back into her mouth and asked, "What's for breakfast?" "Today it's tortillas, or as you call them, omelettes. Want one?" "Sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That afternoon, as Sierra was holding a Total Drama trivia board game event for everyone to experience. In another room, LeShawna, Dakotzoid, Harold, and Sam were in the game room playing the TD video game also made by the purple stalker. As they were playing, the ghetto girl had to empty her wastes and left to the bathroom. The redhead lover, on the other hand, went to his room to prepare his room for when it was his time to 'press start to play.' As for Sakota, they made out with each other in the game and in real life.

As LeShawna was finished with her bathroom break, she noticed something on the marble tiles. The item on the floor was the stem of a rose, but the buds that covered it were broken off. When the choco-popular picked up the green base, she noticed the petals were flying and surrounding her. They all cuffed their home, which caused a spray of a toxicating stench. This caused the black beauty to knock out from the odor, but Heather walked in with some wrapping paper to finish the job.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Harold prepared room 7 to fit the mood of his excitement towards the coming of Super Mario 3D World. The midnight snack was a healthy serving of peaches, mushrooms, cherries, and cookies. The walls were neon 8-bit forms of the power couple in the power-up forms like tanooki and ice flower. The music that played for the evening once it came was the soft theme of World 6 from the game. And furthermore, he stuffed a Super Bell in his pajama pocket in order to surprise his lovely lady.

As the redhead adjusted the finishing touches, he heard a slamming fist knocking at the door. He opened it to reveal a very ticked off Heather. "How could you do this to me!?" "Huh?" "Don't play dumb with me, AlphaGeek! I know it was YOU who set me up with Jose!" "Gosh, calm down! I only did it because-" "Don't tell me! This was just to get Alejandro jealous, wasn't it?" "...Where's LeShawna when you need her?" "You are SO DEAD!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As LeShawna was still unconscious from the rose's gas, she began to gain recovery. "Mmm...Huh? What happened," she asked herself in the muffle. She tried to break free from her imprisonment, but she heard a scream, "LeShawna! Help me!" As that moment, the plus-sized female broke free and realized that Harold was in danger. And so, she moved as fast as she could to save her ginger nerd from whatever trouble he was in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the bootylicious girl entered her room, she saw that it was transformed into Heather's dark palace, filled with bee hives and other dangerous obstacles. She noticed that Harold was caged at the very top of the queen's tower of pain. She yelled to him, "Hang on, baby! I'm coming!" But as she began to head to the cage, she was welcomed with a large bolt of electricity. Aside from that, she knew that it wasn't going to be easy than all the other times she's saved her geek. It contained some the most deadly Mario enemies, from Lakitus to every single kind of Hammer Bro species that was ever created. But when a new Thunder Bro made her fall from a mediocre height, she knew that things were going to get very ugly like Heather's villain records.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Sakota completed the latest duel challenge against each other, the mutated star heard the scream of her new pal. "! New Buh-Fuh-Fuh 2 need help! Dakota to save LeShawna!" "Woah, Dakota! Calm down!" "Me can't! Me help Shawnie!" "Don't worry, honey. She may not be as big as you, but I have seen her defend herself." "Really?" "Sure. In fact, Harold said that she's like Princess Daisy with the size of Madame Flurrie, the heart of Saffron, and the ambition of Toadette. But we'll check on her." "Thanks, Sam."

When the couple went to the room where this was all taking place, they were unable to enter. "The door's locked. Honey, do you think you can bust it open?" "Sure thing." But when they were able to break through, they were greeted by a Lakita, the female version of a Lakitu, where she said, "I'm sorry, but your efforts are in another dimension!" But when Dakotazoid tried to hit the feminine Koopa, it launched the two with a Spiny-pult.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she gained height thanks to a large flower, she wasn't gonna hold back the temper. She yelled, "Okay, kidnapping the boy I love is REALLY crossing the line! If you think you can just bully him like that punk can, what makes you think I won't beat you up? Once I free him, say hello to the graveyard!" But as she was angrily ranting, the choco-popular began to change. Her size rapidly grew, the earrings turned crisp black, the gray shading in her weave turned to a fiery red, the apples on her shirt turned into fireballs, and and her jeans were now white. As her redhead noticed this, his nose began to expose more blood than usual in the midst of the confusion. She made it to the top with ease as the armies were no match for her fireballs.

Then, LeShawna pinned down Heather with her bare hands. Once she did, the ghetto girl created a special pair of scissors out of fire and used it to cut off her rival's pony tail. To finish the job, the choco-popular threw the queen bee out of the room and into a random location. The hero, however, shot one last fireball at the cage before turning back to her original size. Harold escaped his imprisonment and rushed towards the ground to see if his lady was alright from the final blow. When he did, he knew she needed help as she was laying there unconscious.

As Harold was beginning to carry LeShawna, or at least try to, Sam and Dakotazoid came back into the room. The mutated popular pushed the redhead aside and cried, "Buh-Fuh-Fuh 2! Wake up!" The gamer went to his girlfriend's side, patted her shoulder blades, and said, "No worries. We'll help you cure her. By the way, what happened?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm telling you, learning this will be useful in proving a point to my brother," Jose said with as much patience as he could. But Eva huffed, "I don't care what your 'point' is, but I STILL don't see why you AND Izzy dragged us into this!" "Let him be, Eva. Besides, he's better than the eel," Noah interjected with his normal tone. Izzy then piped in, "Awww, what's the matter? Why I can't play the maracas? They're so fluid!" The tempered girl stated with frustration, "Because we're a team against Pretty Boy, not a FREAKIN' MARIACHI BAND!"

Alejandro's brother tried to get Team E-Scope to be part of the his new band he started known as "Spain's Quartette of Connections." The music pace was good, but the thought of playing music in general was clearly not in Eva's favor. As they were attempting to get the beat going, Heather crashed onto Jose, leading to another kiss. When the two got up, the Queen Bee's cheeks began to flash ruby red and stammered, "O-oh! Jose! What are you doing here?" "I want to begin a musical career in case Al does win, which I highly doubt." "Oh...Cool..." "Are you alright?" "No...I need to tell you something important..." "! Oh! Did you get a haircut?" "! Yeah. I didn't want to tell you. I saw what I look like now and I don't like it." "I don't mind it at all. In fact, I can see those beautiful ear lobes and that sexy face better." "! Thank you..." At the sight of this conversation, Eva dropped her violin and mumbled, "Ugh... I'd rather be screwed up by mutated beasts than see this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the 3 friends turned Room 7 into a nursing environment in order to help LeShawna recover. When she woke up, she prompted herself up and asked, "Hm? Huh? What happened? The only thing I remember was holding onto some giant-arse flower." Sam, Harold, and Dakotazoid began to retell their once-fainted friend about everything that happened, from cutting off Heather's ponytail to rescuing her white nerd. This all came very new for the sista' to hear, but she took it in and said, "Wow. It sounds like I went Dakota back there. I say that in a nice way. Anyways, it feels like something's in my jeans. Hold up."

LeShawna checked the inside of the pockets on her jeans and, much to her surprise, pulled out a large leaf chunk. The others saw it and were shocked because there could be a chance that there could be more of this particular flora specie. The boys turned the room into a science lab in order to have a deeper investigation. When the geeks were finished, they explained to their lovely ladies that this was the piece of a Mega Fire Flower, a power-up that has yet to be discovered. From what they said, it functioned like a Mega Mushroom, but it allowed whoever grabbed it to keep the Fire Flower powers if they didn't overuse it.

Once the whole fiasco was done, Sam and Dakota went to the buffet to grab some marshmallow munchies to snack on together. LeShawna and Harold were going to meet them down there along with Lindsay and Tyler, but the couple with the baby plans had a small talk about the night before. "I had no idea I discovered a power-up." "Yeah. Thanks for saving me back there. I got a little scared." "No prob. Did you learn a lesson from this?" "Yes. Never match make an alliance member with an enemy's relative." "Mm.. Close enough." "At this rate, I think Heather's going to plot my murder now." "I'll protect you, sugar. Anyways, what did you think of me transforming?" "...You looked bigger, especially your boobies." "Thanks."


	11. Chapter 11: Confron-Sensation

It was the morning after the obstacle course challenge as LeShawna and Harold woke up to the 'sweet' sound of birds eating bears. They were happy because there was their enemies were unable to cause harm to them. Duncan was secured inside the baby nursery that was now his side of the room, even when Cody wasn't there. Alejandro was voted out last night, but he didn't show up yet, fortunately for them and everyone else. As for Heather, she was in so much confusion about her relationship with Jose that she didn't even bother with the couple. This was the sign that everything was going to be a great day for the opposite attracting couple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

However, a very damp and beaten Alejandro crashed into the dining tables because he encountered some rabid bulls after taking the flush that flung him all the way to the resort. When he got back up on his feet, the other campers turned away and began to whisper to each other. This gave Al piles of confusion, but he didn't care about them. He just wanted to flirt with Heather once again, despite what he did to her. He made his way to the Queen Bee's room, but was turned away when he heard something interesting at the balcony. So, he decided to let his curiosity lead him on his own adventure to find what the source was coming from.

The Latin contestant placed his ears on the door of Room 16 and gave a good eavesdropping on the scenario inside. He heard voices that sounded familiar to him. "Is something wrong, Heather Feather? You're always in a bueno mood to see me." "Listen, Jose. Did you get a love letter? Er, a haiku?" "Si." "Okay. I got one, too. We were set up." "Que?" "Yeah. That Harold guy wrote them to make us like each other. I assume he only did it because he doesn't like Alejandro." "Well, if that's the case, I would've still liked you even if it didn't happened." "I don't know if I should believe that." "Here. Have a rosa. It belongs to a girl who knows how to take Al down the proper way." "Thanks, Jose." When the Latin Archenemy listened to every word that was said, he went to the others to see if it was true.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(DETECTIVE TIME!)

The next set of scenes is Alejandro getting info from other campers (excluding LeShawna, Harold, Heather, Jose, and the Final 5 at the island) to see if what's going on is true.

DJ: Umm...Yeah. I'm actually surprised Heather's been really nice to Jose. Kinda scares me, but then again, it's better than...! I don't wanna go back there! Mama help me!

Izzy: Me see Heather bond with boy, you pathetic yet cute toy!

Dakota: Me see Heather have heart to new boy. It make Dakota giggle.

Sierra: Hello? The Josther blog's been up for weeks!

Owen: Hey, Al! Is Heather on your brother's lap?

Bridgette: I'm glad Heather has a soft spot...Sorta...

Sam: Sorry, dude. But your girlfriend's heart is in another relative.

Brick: As I go for my daily training, I tend to notice Heather serving goods to the new soldier.

Dawn: Hm? Oh! Heather's aura seems to have a pink interaction to Jose's.

Lindsay: Oh, yeah! Hally's SOOOO making the cutest googoo eyes to Juan. It's so cute!

Tyler: Heather and Jose are in love!...Oh, shoot.

Staci: Yah! Heather and new boy are like so in love! You know, my great-great-great-great-great grandparents Bonnie and Clyde invented multicultural relationships! Before then, people got bored with falling in love with identical skins!

Cameron: I can't really tell. I haven't been here for so long.

Trent: I find Jose to be a nicer guy compared to what you tried to do to Gwen.

Noah: Do you really think I would care?

Cody: Long time no see, Al. How have you been doing, Al-Ow!

Beth: You're just like Heather, so why should I tell you anything?

B: ...

Eva: Don't give a bull-

Geoff: Back off!

Justin: Stay away from me!

Katie & Sadie: She's so cute with him!

Lightning: Lightning's been buying his weapons! Sha-Boom!

Jo: I heard the whole thing. Rumors have it that String Bean set them up.

Duncan: Don't care.

Anne Maria: Move along, pretty boy! And back off the poof!

(DETECTIVE TIME ENDS!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That afternoon, Harold made his way to the kitchen in order to grab some cake for LeShawna in order to help her future food binge. But as he was moving along, he began to think about a few other questions that he never thought about since they agreed to do make a child. How long until his lady's going to have the bun in the oven? And, when she does, will it be 9 months or even longer? How many babies would they have? Would they be boys or girls? Would there be twins or triplets? Would they be diagnosed with anything? And, the biggest question of all, what would they name their little ones? However, his puzzlings were soon stopped when he was pinned to the hallway floor.

The figure that nailed Harold to the floor was Alejandro, who was extremely ticked off at the geek for what he did to Heather. The boy in red started by growling, "You! Why would you do this to me!?" "I thought you and Heather hated each other," the boy in blue replied with slight fear in his brain. But the Latin Villain answered the question by saying, "I know. But I still love her. I see something in her that everybody else has failed to see." Not really thinking about it, the dork then piped in, "If you're going to say boobies, then I kinda beat you to it." This caused Al's anger to grow as he pinned the nerd's shoulders harder. "Ow, gosh! I probably should've mentioned that it was an accident!"

Just as Alejandro was going to beat Harold to a pulp with glasses, Heather and Jose came out of the room and saw what happened. When they did, the Latin contestant pulled himself up and told the girl, "Heather, por favor! I deserve to be with you! My brother's a charming snake!" However, his brother countered with, "Oh, really? That's ironic coming from the traitor!" "At least I don't think love's overrated!" "That was before I met Heather Feather!" "Heather Feather?"

This was getting too much for Heather to take, so she screamed, "CUT IT OUT! Look, I know you two love me, but going on like this won't solve what AlphaGeek did!" The brothers thought about this for a moment and realize the object of their affection was correct. "This is true." "But how will you choose?" "You know, back within the times of the Renaissance Fairs, when two men wanted the heart of the same female, they would engage in a ye 'old joust," was what the 3 amigos heard from the only nerd in the halls. The related rivals nodded their heads in agreement and Heather trailed behind, dragging the geek with her. The adorkable camper tried to get himself out of it by saying, "Wait! I have a girlfriend to support!" ""She can wait. Besides, this whole thing was YOUR fault," the queen bee retorted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome to tonight's main event! I'm Geoff, your host! Anyways, we have a spectacular viewing for you all tonight!" It showed a large area that resembled Greenwood Village and in the center was a gargantuan stadium. The sides of the arena had flags that represented the duelers with their representative colors. "It's a fight of the ages as two boys will battle each other to be with a female of choice! The lucky lady? HEATHER!" Heather's shown to be wearing a platinum crown, a black dress, and a large, maroon bow. "Now, in this corner, he's the king of all villainy, he has been cooped up like a robot after his 1st time playing, and tricked most campers, give it up for ALEJANDRO!" The Latin archenemy came in riding on a silver steed while wearing shining armor with a red bull on his chest. "And, in this corner, he's Al's greatest rival since their birth, he's trying to get Heather on the heart, and even had a date with such-mentioned girl. Give it up for JOSE!" The brother rode in on a golden horse and his armor had a blue bull on his forehead.

"Now then. The objective is really simple. You must defeat each other in a musical duel. The reason? Meh. We just felt like it. In order to triumph, you'll need to see how much strength you truly have. So, in this case, you main target: Harold!" It then shows the skinny nerd tied up in ribbons, hanging by a mediocre-sized brickwall. The wrappings were connected to a machine B created that they called the Hurt-Ometer. "Whoever deals the most damage to the redhead WINS! Ready, set-" The adorkable contestant cried out, "Wait! I can't do this! I know what I did wrong! Just, please let me go!" "Too late. GO!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Song: It Should Be Me. Background music: Gerudo Valley. (Note: Ends when it starts to loop again)]  
>*As Harold gets beat up, he moans and cries of pain sync with the music*<p>

*singing starts when the clapping and guitar start*

Both brothers: A lady waiting is the one that I see.  
>She needs love and it should be me.<p>

Alejandro: Si, Heather. I will triumph and win you back,  
>Forgive me for my actions on the show.<p>

Jose: Oh, yeah right. You'd obviously talk back,  
>I wouldn't do it to a nina, she's a pro.<p>

Heather: This all wouldn't of happened if a certain nerd,  
>Wasn't too in love to the point of absurd!<p>

Harold:*trying to sing through the pain* I only did it to-Ow! Save my lover and thee'-Augh!  
>I had to do it-Ow! *screams*LeShawna! Help me! Ouch!<p>

Alejandro: I don't care how much she attracts you anyway,  
>You just need to leave in bloody stitches.<p>

Jose: I'll only agree with you on that case, per say,  
>Either way, you'll be sleeping with the dead witches.<p>

Both: The time has come to see who'll win,  
>The girl I love and I'll do it with a grin.<br>Look at her, she's so divine,  
>Now give it up 'cause she's mine!<br>Now she's locked away waiting to be free  
>She needs love and it should be me!<p>

[Both land a finishing blow on Harold. Song ends.]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alejandro and Jose got off their horses and waited for the final results. "Thank you for the waiting. We have our results. Whoa! This was a close match! With 49.9% damage dealt to Harold, the winner and Heather's new boyfriend is...ALEJANDRO!" The crowd exploded with controversy, but Al didn't care. When the queen bee came to where the brothers were, she and her Latin lover began to make out like crazy! Jose decided to leave in order to pursue a lover that'll end his rival's romance. As the lights were going out, Harold mustered as much stamina as he could and cried, "Wait! I can't be left alone!" The audience shouted in unison, "NOBODY CARES!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, when everybody was slumbering, Harold was still in the stadium, now untied from the ribbons. However, because of how painful the event was for him, he didn't have any strength to crawl to his room. He was alone, until LeShawna found out and saw her little nerd in pain. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" "Heather...Jose...Al...Pain...Blood...Biscuits...Send back...To kitchen...Medic...Ouch..." "It's okay, Ginger Babycakes. Mama's here." "Thank you. I don't know how I'll be able to do my job." "I understand. How about a break?" "Okay. On another note, I have a few things we could talk about." "I'd love to hear it when we get to our room, sugar."


	12. Chapter 12: Revengeful Creatures

It was the morning after the Final 5's elimination ceremony and mostly everybody was still asleep. However, in Room 7, LeShawna and Harold were having a talk unlike any other. "...And so, that's how we're like Mike." "So, you're saying that the different talents that we have are our own people, yet they stay in our heads?" "Exactly." "That's interesting. Anything else?" "Yes. I believe that Izzy might have the same deal as Mike." "What do you mean?" "Well, from what Sierra told me, Izzy has the pyromaniac Explosivo, the rise of Eva and Noah being Kaleidoscope or E-Scope for short, and, the reason she and Owen broke up, the highly intelligent Branzilla." "Wait... That's why they broke up? Did she remember when she turned back to the crazy girl we know and fear about?" "I can't tell. Cameron and I made a deal that we could figure out how these triggers came." "Wanna go for breakfast?" "Of course, M'Lady."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That afternoon, the two decided to test out their skills at "Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix." Brick was on duty at a local program that teaches children about the military, so the couple was on their own. They moved and groove their way through the 29 amazing songs of the game. Because of how the others viewed their musical movements, they were immediately turned off, except for Lightning, who had to be dragged after being knocked out by Anne Maria's poof, courtesy of Jo. Despite what they thought, the duo kept on groovin' to the beat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time LeShawna and Harold were finished with their 'work-out,' the shining moon began to take rise as the bright sun fell. The couple took their lovely shower and put on their comfortable relax clothes for the time being. For dessert, the two shared some brownies with some vanilla cream filling inside. But just as they were about to give each other a piece, a pipe came out and spat out a muddy and dirty Courtney. When she got up off the floor, picked up her now empty bowl, and said, "Nothing to see here!"

As Courtney entered her room, Sierra came in and decided to talk to the C.I.T. "Sierra, I don't care how much you beg, but I don't want to hear about your Cody collection." "It's not that. It's about Scott." "Go away, NOW!" "It's not in a way you think. He's pretty much you!" "Me?! That can't be! I'm a C.I.T, not a farmer!" "It's something before you two were on the same team. Look!" The stalker pulled out her phone to show the princess what the pit sniffer has done. Clips included Scott putting everyone's stuff into Dawn's bag, Chef stuffing Dawn into the bag and putting it on the Hurl of Shame, Scott knocking B's mirror down, Scott pulling the shark tooth out of his butt, Scott fake crying to Zoey, and Scott hitting Mike in the shovel, leading to Mal. This shocked the overachiever so much up to the point where tears began to come out of her eyes. She then said before crying, "Wow. Scott REALLY is a villain! Even worse than Duncan! What have I done!?"

As LeShawna and Harold were sipping down on the nighttime smoothie, Dawn appeared out of nowhere, still in her cross-leg seating position. The two jumped by this surprise and the ghetto sista' said, "How d you do that?" "Hm? Oh, I used a shortcut," the aura whisperer calmly said. She then continued with, "Oh! There seems to be an aura that's gone from brown to a deep and dark gray." The time for the 3 to think about what she said was shortly interrupted by Courtney crying and running to her room, as a trail of tears were her signs of pain. The redhead then asked, "Gosh, what happened to her?" Just then, Sierra came by and called, "Wait! You didn;t say if you wanted to suspend all of the Scottney blogs!" At that moment, the choco-popular got very annoyed by the purple-haired blogger and dragged her by the ponytail. As she was being pulled away, the Cody-lover kept saying, "Ook! Ook! Ook! Ook! Ook!" Now that it was just him and the moonchild, he asked her, "How can you sense auras? And, better yet, could you teach me how to do it?" "I'm sorry, but only few are born with this gift. But there's always love and, what my aura says, a great future for you and LeShawna," the fairy princess replied. She then got up and left the eating area.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside Room 17, Courtney was trying to ease her pain with the handmade Mario Party board she made to pass the time. However, when she saw an orange Yoshi figure with a blue shell and freckles, she moved herself to the floor and cried hard. How could she have NOT known this before? She was just about to move on from Duncan, only for her to be lonely again. What would she do about Scott? Would she talk to him about it? Would she ignore him? Would he forgive her? Was he going to move on, too? What would she do about Gwen? How would she ever go home? What's she gonna do in general? Just then, in all of the mist of shame, a figure entered the room.

When Courtney removed some of her tears to see the silhouette, she saw that it was, of all people, Dawn. "What do you want? Here to rub it in?" "No. I'm here to help you." "Why? Because Scott should be with you over me? I'm not stupid! Sierra told me!" "Actually, it's not that in the slightest. In fact, I forgave Scott for what he did, but if that happened, it would be an unhealthy relationship." "What are you talking about?" "We have different backgrounds, so our happiness wouldn't come as often. He hurts animals, while I protect them. But you mean something else." "?" "You both have tough backgrounds. You're parents weren't there for you on major events in your life, while Scott grew up in a rural environment. Both of you threw challenges as a clever, yet painful way of moving up in your lives. In his case, his team as a trust-shattering strategy. In your case, you did it because of your jealousy of Gwen. Both of you did it because you two just wanted attention, no matter what kind. Depending on the decision you make about Scott, whether you do or don't get back together, you'll be able to have the turquoise aura you were meant to have." "..." I must be going." "Dawn, wait." "Hm?" "Thanks." "You're welcome."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As midnight came, Courtney was able to sleep better than she originally thought she was going to be. As she snuggled her pillow, she considered Dawn's comforting words. Maybe she should ask Scott and Gwen for forgiveness. If it didn't work out, maybe she should find new friends. She would think about this when she woke up tomorrow morning. But what she didn't know was that there was something hideous from her game's past that'll some come to haunt her. When she rose to get a glass of water, she noticed a shadow on the wall that revealed himself to be Duncan.

"Hey, Princess." "Duncan?! I thought you were in jail?" "You can thank Lindsay for that. Anyways, rumors started that you liked Scott." "That's none of your business." "Of course it is. Do you think you can just move on like that?" "Gwen told me what you did to her. I made my mind up, Duncan. I want nothing to do with you and THAT'S FINAL!" "We'll see about that, new meat." "Huh?" He then pulled out a knife, causing the princess to run away. He was going to end it between her and Scott, one way or another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in Room 7, LeShawna and Harold were fast asleep until they heard a scream. "Mm? What was that?" "It sounded like Courtney." "And it sounds like Duncan's trying to kill her." "Gosh, you'd think he'd learn by now." "True dat, baby. We should help her." "Why would I do that? She's totally against me." "I know, but maybe you two have stuff in common." "Like what?" "Let's see, Duncan's the bane of your lives, you're both highly intelligent, and you both had a break-up at least one time in your lives." "Okay, those are good points. But what can we do?" "Here's what we're gonna do..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All through the night, Courtney tried her hardest to avoid Duncan's sinister plot. However, no matter where she was hiding, he always found her. Fortunately, she lost him by waking up Cody because he wanted to toughen up. As she went back to her room, a black arm came out and grabbed the C.I.T. When she learned it was LeShawna, she whispered, "What's the big idea? Can;t you see my life's in danger?" "Yes. And we're gonna help you. Here's the plan...,"the ghetto girl whispered back. It seemed weird to the overachiever at first, but she agreed.

When Duncan found a sign that said, "Courtney's here," he entered it, only to find the C.I.T laying on the floor. A coffin behind her opened up to reveal a shadowy figure that grabbed her. It possessed her into becoming Shadow Court. She then said with a demonically feminine voice, "That's better. YOU! You'll be working for me." The punk questioned her, "Or else what?" "This," the female responded as she usd high electricity thunder bolts on the criminal up to the point where he was knocked out. When he was warped back to his room, Courtney took off the costume and high-fived the couple. After they talked about their success and about this season, Court accepted Harold's 4 seasons late apology and even allowed herself to help out with the baby plans. In fact, she and LeShawna became friends because of this experience. After that, they all went to bed for a well-deserved goodnight's sleep.


	13. Chapter 13: DramaTales

It was the night after Courtney escaped from Duncan's wrath and she decided to have a small slumber party with LeShawna, a very recovered Izzy, Dawn, and Lindsay. After they ate their chicken buffet dinner, courtesy of DJ, the 4 girls decided to talk about boys in order to help the overachiever. The C.I.T. began the conversation with, "Okay, girls. Who knows a thing or two about the world of men?" "Is this about Tyler," the blonde princess asked. The other 4 shook their heads as a way of saying no. Moonbeam said in her mellow tone, "I have no lover at the moment." This surprised the girls a lot because somebody so kindhearted would have a date by now. The ghetto girl asked the aura whisperer, "Gurl, you're one of the kindest people on this show, let alone outside of it. How could that be?" "I never really focus on romance. I spend all of my time with animals in order for me to see their harmony," Dawn explained. Aside from the single moonchild, Court decided to take notes from the other 3 on what makes a good boyfriend...Or, in this case, girlfriend.

Courtney took notes in order for her to figure out if Scott matched any of the requirements. With her experience with Tyler, Lindsay explained that a boyfriend is somebody who likes you no matter how many mistakes you make and no matter how much you're on opposite sides. From her experience with Harold, LeShawna stated that a boyfriend is somebody who shares your interests, cares about you, and wants to protect you no matter how dangerous it might be. And from her fun time with Owen, Izzy proclaimed that a boyfriend is somebody who likes you for who you are and shares your personality. Even though the advice she got was impressive coming from the dates of a redhead, an overeater, and a jock, there was just one problem with it. The pit sniffer failed ALL of the requirements, much to her dismay.

When Courtney realized this, she told the other girls, "I've made a decision. I'm through with guys in general." The 4 gasped by what she said as they replied with, "Are you sure?" "Sounds risky." "Oh, my." All except for the orange-haired maniac then said with a energetic tone, "Ooh! Izzy knows how you can move on from Scoot!" The lovable psycho pulled out a CD with a tomato, a cucumber, and a small asparagus wearing a hat on the cover with a purple trapezoid that had yellow letters that said, "VeggieTales." It caught everyone's attention as Izzy continued with her idea. When she was done, the others agreed to do it on the day after the next elimination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the week, the ladies told B, Harold, Sam, Dakotazoid, Sierra, and Beth about their plan because they needed all the help they could get. The silent inventor built the lights and the special effects for when the stage was set. The mutated movie star and the blonde princess worked together to create props that matched each song that was going to be sung. LeShawna and Harold made the invitations for the others that explained the main event's details. Sierra wanted a bigger crowd, so she decided to use her video technology skills she got from her blogging to send it to all of her TD friends. Beth painted the props and the sceneries that would match the song settings. Sam used his gaming skills to create special VeggieTales bags that contained a DVD, courtesy of Izzy. Speaking of which, Izzy chose the songs that were going to be sung for the big show. Courtney was the organizer of the whole deal, making sure that everything was prepared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the morning after Zoey chose Mike/Mal to be with her in the Final 2, Gwen and Scott were released from more pipes. "Huh? Where are we?" "You tell me, gothy." "Hey, I know you're mad about Court-" "Just shut up! I'm in no mood to deal with you!" "Come on, Scott. I regret it, too." "Yeah right. I thought your best friends were a fat cow and a pole kisser?" "Don't talk about my friends like that!" "Don't talk to Courtney like that!" The two growled at each other and entered the building.

When the goth and the farmer made their way in, they noticed two little envelopes on the floor. When they opened them up, it said,  
><em>"Dear GwenScott,_  
><em>Do you like tomatoes and potatoes? Or, anything in the produce aisle for that matter? Do you like musicals? Have we got a show for you! IT's time for VeggieTales! Hosted by the talented Izzy, it's a day of fun songs from some of the other contestants. Enjoy! And remember, there's never a show like VeggieTales!"<em>  
>The recent eliminated campers went into the stage theater and were surprised by what they saw. There was a large audience because of Sierra's post, the stage was set, and the music was ready for the performing teens. Just as they were saying, "What the-," the first song of the production began.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Song 1: The Original VeggieTales Theme Song. Singers: Courtney, LeShawna, Harold, Izzy, Sam, Dawn, Lindsay, and Sierra)

*singing starts after the tuba begins to loop*

Izzy: If you like to talk to tomatoes,  
>If a squash can make you smile,<br>If you like to waltz with potatoes,  
>Up and down the produce aisle.<br>Lindsay: *speaking* Have we got a show for you!

All: VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales,  
>VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, Veg-gie-Tales!<p>

LeShawna & Sierra: Broccoli, celery, gotta be...

All: VeggieTales!

Dawn & Courtney: Lima beans, collard greens, peachy keen...

All: VeggieTales!

Sam & Harold: Cauliflower, sweet and sour, half an hour...

All: VeggieTales!  
>There's never ever ever ever ever been a show like VeggieTales!<br>There's never ever ever ever ever been a show like VeggieTales!  
>It's time for VeggieTaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaales!<p>

*all start to laugh, song ends*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Song 2: I'm So Through (a parody of I'm So Blue). Singers: Courtney, LeShawna, Dawn, Harold, and Lindsay. Izzy as narrator]

*birds chirping, and a butterfly's shown, song starts a few seconds after awhile*

Izzy: *speaking* Now Courtney was a sad camper on the show,  
>She wasn't happy, either stay or go.<br>Some of her new friends helped her out on the inside.  
>They helped her overcome her grudging bind.<p>

*singing starts*

Courtney: I'm so through-hoo-hoo  
>Through-hoo-hoo<br>Through-hoo-hoo-hoo!  
>I'm so through, but I know what to do!<p>

LeShawna and Dawn: She's so through-hoo-hoo  
>Through-hoo-hoo<br>Through-hoo-hoo-hoo!  
>She's so through, but she knows what to do!<p>

*Back to narration*

Izzy: *speaking* You see, after her painful elimination of All-Stars,  
>She realized that boys wouldn't get her life far.<br>She decided to be single and rely on friends,  
>'Cuz she knew that magical friendships would never end.<p>

*End of narrations, now it's just singing*

Courtney: I'm so through-hoo-hoo  
>Through-hoo-hoo<br>Through-hoo-hoo-hoo!

Harold: She's so through, but she knows what to do!

Courtney: My chances are faded, my sanity's now gone,  
>I used to date men, until I learned I'm just a pawn.<br>I just can't find the one, maybe I'm not that good,  
>And when I do find the 'one,' I can't love like I should!<p>

I've had all sort of lovers, I know them myself,  
>In fact, I'm giving out their pictures from this shelf.<br>My very first lover was that brute Duncan,  
>Until he left me to be with Gwen.<br>And then there was Justin who gave a lift,  
>But his attitude was what kept me adrift!<br>When season 3 came, I met Alejandro,  
>But Heather was the one who stole the show!<br>*speaking*Jose's not so bad.  
>*singing*I'm so through-hoo-hoo,<br>through-hoo-hoo  
>through-hoo-hoo-hoo!<p>

Lindsay: She's so through, but she knows what to do!

Courtney: I decided to give love one last shot,  
>And my newest choice was devious Scott.<br>But now were over due to a list.  
>And now that's it! I truly insist!<p>

Justin: *speaking* They should die!

Eva: *knocks out Justin* Oh, shut up!

*back to the singing!*

Courtney: I'm so through-hoo-hoo  
>Through-hoo-hoo<br>Through-hoo-hoo-hoo!  
>I'm so through, but I know what to do!<p>

Others: She's so through,

Courtney: I'm so through,

All: I'm/She's so through-hoo-hoo-hoooo!  
>I'mShe's so through, but I/she knows what to do!  
>I'mShe's so through, but I/she knows what to doooooo!

*curtain closes, song ends*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Song 3: God is Bigger (2nd half). Singers: Courtney, LeShawna, Harold, Dawn, Izzy, Beth, and Lindsay]

Courtney: So when I'm lying in my bed,  
>And the furniture starts creeping,<br>I'll just laugh and say, "Hey, cut that out!"  
>And get back to my sleeping.<p>

LeShawna & Harold: 'Cause we know that God's the biggest  
>And he's watching all the while.<p>

Dawn: So when we get scared,  
>we'll think of Him...<p>

All 4: And close our eyes and smiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiile!...

Courtney: God is bigger than the boogie man,

Dawn: He's bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on T.V.

LeShawna & Harold: Oh, God is bigger than the boogie man,

All 4: And he's watching out for you and me!

Lindsay: So, are you frightened?

Courtney: No, not really.

Beth: Aren't you worried?

Courtney: Not a bit! I know whatever's gonna happen,  
>That God can handle it!<p>

Izzy: So, even if some stuff scared when you were on T.V.?

Courtney: Well, that's okay! Cause now I know that God's,  
>Taking care of me!...<p>

All: God is bigger than the boogeyman,  
>He's bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on T.V.<br>Oh, God is bigger than the boogeyman  
>And He's watching out for you and me.<p>

Courtney: One more time!

All: God is bigger than the boogeyman,  
>He's bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on T.V.<br>Oh, God is bigger than the boogeyman  
>And He's watching out for you and me!<br>He's watching out for you and me!

Beth: Watching,

Lindsay: Watching,

Izzy: Watchiiiiing,

Courtney: Out for you and meeeeeeeee! Yeah!

*curtains close, song ends*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Behind the scenes, Courtney huddled the other singers to talk to them about something that bothered her a bit. "Guys, Scott's here. I can't face him if he heard that song. What should I do," she said to the gang. They were just about to discuss ideas, but then Anne Maria strutted in and told them, "Hey, losers! I wanna crack at this Veggie thing!" Sierra whispered to them her audition tape about her singing, causing her to meet hairspray in the face. Izzy gave the Jersey Shore reject the song she was going to sing, who reluctantly accepted it. The C.I.T whispered to the others, "Okay. Here's what we're gonna do..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Song 4: Lost Puppies (main part) Singer: Anne Maria.]

*small tune plays, song starts*

Anne Maria: Puppies are cuddly, and really sorta cute.  
>They sorta slobber on me.<br>I would buy a house for all those weird puppies  
>'Cuz I gots what it takes to be QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!<p>

*song ends*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone in the audience either has their hands over their ears or passed out from the singing. Lightning, however, was completely oblivious to what he just heard and actually liked it. "Sha-Yeah! Encore! Encore," he shouted as he threw her a football at her. However, it reflected from her had-as-steel poof, causing it to hit it back at the uber jock. "Sha-Ow!"

Scott didn't care about the Jersey Shore reject's singing quality as he went to where she was and told her, "Okay. That was horrible, but that's not the point. Where's Courtney?" "How am I to know, ginger? I ain't look like a princess guard to you!" "Your point?" "Point is that she just left, somethin' about not wanna see you. Can't blame her at all." "Where'd she go?" "Beats me. Psycho said a 'town.' I ain't believein' that." As the hairspray addict left,the shark phob realized what he had to do, left to where Courtney exited, and cried, "Courtney! Wait!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izzy was guiding Courtney, LeShawna, Harold, Dawn, and Lindsay to a rumored building that helped the VeggieTales fanbase. "It should be riiiiiiiiiight here," the orange haired female happily stated. The 6 friends looked up to see what appeared to be a 10-story building decorated in all sorts of colors. Above the front entrance was a purple sin with the words "VeggieTown" inside. It amazed them all, especially Izz. The Total Drama superfan told her, "Wow! When you said you loved this show, you weren't kidding!" "I know! And it was all thanks to my mom," the popular psycho replied. They all stepped inside and were surprised at what they found.

Within VeggieTown, it was spectacular. The main floor contained a dressing room, a computer for costume selections, the walls were matching the very first logo being pink and cyan ovals, the rest was in purple, and the carpet was a stunning red. Needless to say, it caught the eyes of them all. A lady wearing a uniform that resembled something from Star Trek greeted them at the desk by happily saying, "Hi hi hi! Welcome to VeggieTown! How may I help you today?" Izzy explained to the woman about Courtney's problem as well as the costume choices. The female nodded her head in agreement and said in glee, "I see. Alrighty, then! The outfits are in the dressers, here are your room numbers, and have a Veggie-tastic day!"

When the gang was all dressed up, they were pleased with what they were wearing. Izzy was wearing a german lederhosen with a stethoscope. LeShawna was dressed up as a shepherd from the common classic shows like "Josh and the Big Wall." Harold was in a chocolate factory work uniform and a hat with a bunny on it. Dawn was donned in an angel costume, which represented both VeggieTales and the real world. Lindsay was pretty much wearing her normal clothes, but wore a golden pot on her head, representing a citizen in the classic "Tale of Two Cities" story. Finally, Courtney decided to suit herself up in a lovely pink dress with white lacing and a magenta neckpiece, which resembled Sweetpea Beauty. They were impressed with each other's outfits and the orange haired female proclaimed, "Let's get this Veggie-tacular party started!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott wasn't sure how he was going to get to Courtney, let alone talk to her. As he was running, he began to think to himself about everything. Perhaps he was a bit harsh on Court? Why would she write that list? Was that why she sang that song? How would he talk to her face-to-face? Was she really THAT evil? Should he forgive her? Or should he forget her and move on? As the pit sniffer was about to figure out how this happened, he saw a trail of orange hair on the ground. "Hm...Shedding...Izzy. Hang on Courtney," he mumbled to himself.

The devious camper found the "VeggieTown" building and was disgusted by what he saw. "Why is this so cute? I hate it," he whined to himself. When the lady at the desk saw him, she said, "Hi hi hi! Welcome to VeggieTown! How may I help you today?" The dirt farmer explained to the woman about why he's here, but just as he was about to ask her where his 'boyfriend' was at, she stopped him and told him, "Excuse me. I hate to interrupt, but is your name Scott?" "Yeah? What's your point?" "Oh. Well a girl with green clothes and orange hair picked out your outfit. It's in the dressing room and the robotic hands will put it on for you to keep it a surprise." "Oh, no. What is it?" "Can't tell you. Sorry. Teehee! Have a Veggie-tasic day!"

When Scott was all dressed, he was anything but pleased with it. He was wearing an orange shirt, a yarn necklace with a pacifier in front of it, a red and white spin cap, white baby booties, and a diaper with a happy face on it. Needless to say, he was practically a toddler or an infant, courtesy of Izzy. Despite his embarrassment, he sucked it up and ran to the elevators to see where Court might possibly be. But as the doors opened, he saw a map of the whole area and said, "Hm...How could show have a bigger base than TD?" His question was answered as he saw why there were so many floors: to represent all 66 episodes in the series, including sing-alongs, story collections, and movies. This caused his jaw to drop as he realized finding Courtney was gonna be like looking for his pappy in a forest. "Oh, COME ON!"

In order to find out where Courtney could be, Scott used logic in order to give him a clear idea of where to look. His first clue would be on the Mountains of Fibble, where the two, once feuding, cities are located because he knew how much she likes politics...According to him, at least. But when he got to the nursing room, he only found Lindsay inside with her doll, which was wearing a ballerina slipper on its head. "Lindsay? What are you doing?" "Awww! A cutie baby! Who's a pooky-wooky wittle thing? You are! Yes you are!" "I'm not a baby, you idiot! It's me, Scott!" "Woah! You turned into a baby?" "...Just forget it. Anyways, have you seen Courtney?" "Hm? Oh! I didn't see Connie when we split up. Why? Do you wanna give her a kissy?" "What?! No! And cut it out with the baby talk! Look, I need to find my boyfriend! Er, ex! Er, I don't know what this is!" "Wait...Coleen's a boy?"

As Scott was leaving, he heard a beautiful voice singing:

If you see someone who's hurt or in need, Maybe it's time to perform a good deed. And when you finish, You'll find that it's true. When you make them feel better, You'll feel better tooooooo.

The boy grew curious of something that approached his mind with ease. **"Dawn? Hm...Could Fairy Princess be why Princess is avoiding me? Is SHE why I can't be with my boyfriend?...Wait! I mean I can't be her girlfriend! UGH! Why do I keep doing this?! Focus, Scott! I just need to find Court and THAT'S FINAL!"**

The challenge-throwing male decided to check out the Chocolate Bunny Factory because he knew how much she loved organization in jobs like these. Plus, he knew there was going to be hard labor involved, which fit his taste. But when he entered, he noticed something off about what the conveyor belts. He saw that the chocolate candies were now LeShawna trophies that made their way down to a large present box. The farmer continued his way until he found Harold being the brains to this operation. "Okay. I know you're supposed to be a genius, but what ARE you doing?" "Oh! It's you." "What does THAT supposed to mean?" "It's a nicer way of saying that I may not be the worst redhead that ever played this game...Bye." "Hold up, geek!" "Ow!" "You are going to tell me where my boyfriend is OR ELSE!" "Wait, boyfriend? Wow. And people on the internet say think it's obvious that LeShawna wears the pants in our relationship." The pit sniffer grabbed the nerd, tied him to the pick-up truck's inside, and made him go on a ride through the factory. The more devious of the two left the area and, while he was at it, took a big bite chunk out of one of the choco-trophies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Izzy was with Courtney, who volunteered to be somewhat of a nurse for the yodeling vet. So far, there wasn't any bears that wrecked the place, but the only thing they cured were the stuffed toys scattered on the floor. But then, the redhead got a call from Lindsay on her cell. "Hello? Oh! Hey, Lindsay!...What? Okay then. I'll let Courtney know. Thanks!" The vet-dressed girl turned her head to the princess and said, "That was Lindsay. She said Scotty's here." "What!? No! That can't be! How did he find out?" "Don't know. What are your orders, Your Highness?" "Hm...You find the exit. I'll call LeShawna. I just hope she and Harold aren't...Too busy..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On a different floor, LeShawna was tending to some sheep on the desert floor since she was a shepherd. As she was, she began to think about something that actually caught her interest. "Hm. This doesn't seem too hard," she said to herself. "Out of everything in this weird show, this seems to be the most...normal part about it." But when she saw a nearby sheep fall, the ghetto sista' said, "Okay, did that sheep just tip over?" As she was giving the fluffy creatures their meal, she received a phone call from Courtney. "Hello?" "LeShawna, we need to leave. Scott's here!" "What? How can that be?" "I don't know, but all I care about is that we need to leave now!" "No worries, gurl. I'll call Harold and tell him." "Meet us at the transportation room." "Okay. See ya then." The lively lady called her nerdy one, but something wasn't right about it. "LeS... Ott... App... Col... Tor... Fur... HELP ME!" "Hang on, Sugar Baby! I'm coming!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the chocolate factory, Harold's still in the truck, tied up and brutally beaten by Scott. As he was struggling to break free, he only got his left hand undone. However, he realized a crafty move that could help him. He pulled out a ninja star from his back pocket and tried to free himself by the sharp ends. However, an alarm made him loose his focus, causing his one shot to backfire as it hit a button on a control panel. This caused the truck to slowly tip over and the furnace began to open up. The geek closed his eyes in fear, knowing that this wasn't gonna end well at all. However, the machine stopped as it then revealed LeShawna to pull the plug on the machine. "I'm here, Ginger Babycakes," she told him when they saw each other's face. But then, when he touched the truck's 'bottom,' it began to bend until it opened all the way. As Harold noticed this, he began to say, "Hm...I wonder if this series' episodes have any plot hole in ANYYYYYYYYYYY!" As he was falling to his doom, his ghetto gal pulled out a Yoshi doll he bought for her at Comic Con a year ago, pushed its belly, and it's tongue grabbed him. However, this caused the geek to literally be inside the dolly. When he came out, he said to his lady, "Okay, I want to get this out of the way first. I'm covered in Yoshi saliva! GROSS! And secondly, I owe you one." "You already did when we agreed to have a baby, Honey Pie." "Thanks...Ouch..." "Hm...I think I have an idea for transportation."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the transportation floor, which is also the middle floor, Courtney and Izzy were waiting for the others to come in order to choose their vehicles. Lindsay and Dawn came in and Courtney replied, "Oh, thank God! All we need are LeShawna and Harold and then we can leave! But where are they?" Just then, the garage-like wall opened up to reveal the couple inside the delivery truck. "We got this in the factory episode. We'll use it to get home," the sista' explained. As they were about to choose wisely, they all heard a voice that said, "Courtney! Wait!" At that moment, everybody IMMEDIATELY grabbed a vehicle. The C.I.T. princess chose the shopping cart, the crazy girl selected the tiger bike, and the aura whisperer favored Zippy the buffalo. But Lindsay didn't know what was happening as she said, "Uh...I'm confused..." LeShawna called to her saying "Lindsay! Grab a cart or a jeep!" As they all began to leave, Lindsay made her decision...A shopping basket.

When Scott saw the trails of most of the vehicles that were taken, he decided to follow them in the black car with a weird hood ornament on the front. As he buckled in, he saw Lindsay inching her way back to the resort. He rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself, "Ditz..." As he was moving in a very slowly fashion, the blonde princess tried to get his attention. "Hey! Scoot!" "It's Scott." "Whatever. Please take me back to the mansion." "Why should I?" "I'm an Admiral, so take me back!" "Wha-" "NOW!" "...Fine. You'd make Mama proud." "Just drive!"

Just up ahead, LeShawna adjusted the delivery truck's mirror and noticed the black car. "We have a problem. Scott's makin' his way! And he has Lindsay," she told the others. Courtney turned around and said in shock, "What!? No! Wait...Why is Lindsay wearing a captain's hat?" "Oh, yeah. That was back in season 2. She went a little crazy when the Killer Grips needed a leader after Trent left. She was alright when you showed up," Izzy explained. But there was no time to talk as they finally made it to the resort. When they did, they noticed that the vehicles they took went back to VeggieTown all on their own. As the 5 friends entered went inside and put the place on Scott-down on the building, the pit sniffer arrived with Lindsay. Once they did, Izzy lassoed the blonde admiral inside, leaving the challenge throwing villain outside. "Hmph. At least I get a sweet ride when I get a driver's license." But the vehicle launched him out and was carried by the delivery truck. "Aw, come on!"


	14. Chapter 14: A Forgiving Chance

It's the morning of the Total Drama All-Stars finale and the resort's decorated in banners that say "Zoey Vs. Mike." Last night, Lindsay, Lightning, Jo, Sam, Heather, Sierra, Duncan, Cameron, Alejandro, Courtney, Gwen, Scott, and Owen were asked to return to the island for whatever twisted idea Chris was gonna put them in. As for the others who weren't called, they waited with all sorts of anticipation. Harold and LeShawna decided to check out all of Mal's evil schemes in order to see what he might do next. They turned on the footage machine, placed in the Mal disc, and began to watch all what this season's villain has done.

When they were done, the couple shared their thoughts on what this new enemy might do. "Gosh, that was awful!" Man! He's skinnier that you, but that would be tough to beat!" "I hope Mike can save himself AND Zoey!" "I just hope she knows." "Yeah..." "Hm? You okay, sugar?" "I'm somewhat conflicted with myself. Mike's really cool. In fact, we kinda bonded after Revenge of the Island was over. I don't wanna do this to him. But I also don't want Mal to take over." "Oh, baby. It's okay. I'm sure whatever happens to Mike, he's gonna be okay. I mean, he has Zoey, Sam, Cameron, and Brick. He's gonna get the help you need." She then gave him a big hug and carried him to the buffet to get breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That afternoon, the duo decided to go up on the resort's roof to view any sort of explosion, courtesy of Mal. Dakotazoid joined the two because she wanted to get a good view of Sam. However, as the trio of friends were observing the sky, a strong gust of wind came as it was carrying 9 balloons. The mutated saw a silhouette of her game man and cried, "SAM! Dakota save Sam!" She began to move her hands frantically, hoping to find the one with her boyfriend inside. Once she did, he landed safely on her lap. "Huh? Am I back on the ground?" "Teeheehee." "Oh! Thanks, Dakota!" As the two began to make out, the other balloons popped because of her haywire panic. The campers that were free landed into different parts of the resort. At that moment, the 4 friends entered back inside to see who was there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Courtney landed onto her bed in Room 17, where she began to think even more deeply about Scott. But just as she was about to do such, Duncan also crashed inside and landed face first on the ground. Once the delinquent woke up, he noticed the C.I.T. and gave her a sinister smirk. "What do you want now? Can't you see my life's over thanks to you?!" "Then why did you go out with me?" "Because I wasn't smart! There! I said it!" "...Look, about the whole 'moon' thing-" "NO! I don't wanna hear it! If it wasn't for Scott, I'd want Justin! But I choose Scott AND NOT YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" "...Tough cookies, princess." "Hm?" "I won't see you again." "Good. You're actually accepting it...for once." "Nope...I meant Scott won't see you either!" He then pulled out a small hammer and a sharp knife. If she was going to ignore him, then he would make her leave his life...For good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Scott landed in a small pond just outside of a tiny treehouse. As he got back on his feet, he heard a familiar voice that sang something beautifully:

Think of me every day. Hold tight to what I say, And I'll be close to you, Even from far away. Know that wherever you are, It is never too far. If you think of me, I'll be with you.

When he heard it, he began to think about Courtney once again. **"I have to admit. Moon Freak does have a nice voice, just like at the show...! Wait a minute...She IS the reason Court's been avoiding me! That tears it! Good thing I tricked B into making me a pocket bat!" **

When Scott entered the treehouse, he saw Dawn nursing a baby bunny's hurt foot back to health. "There you go, little angel. Rest now. You'll need it when you return to your mom...Oh! Hello, Scott." "Shut up!" "Hm?" "Courtney's been avoiding me and I KNOW you have something to do with it!" "Scott, Courtney's in trouble. You need to help her." "Don't change the subject! Tell me! NOW!" "Sierra showed her your actions. I explained to her about your past." "What!?" "The universe told me to do the right thing. And...Be honest to Courtney. Getting you angry was unintentional." The devious male then shoved Moonbeam to the floor and pulled out his baseball bat. "Ow!" "You've freaked me out before, but you've gone TOO FAR this time!"

Izzy, Noah, and Eva were eating their lunch together until they heard a small scream. "What was that," Eva said with lots of confusion. Noah took some time into this and said in his usual tone, "Let's see...It's either Dawn in danger or a dead bird." Then, the VeggieTales loving maniac got onto the table and said, "GASP! A damsel in distress? This looks like a job for...Kaleidoscope!" Her two companions exchanged glances and rolled their eyes at what Izz said. At that moment, the orange haired female grabbed the hands of her close friends and exclaimed, "I almost forgot! It's up to Team E-Scope! Come, my friends! We must save the Moon!" "You mean moon child," the bookworm corrected. "Same thing!"

Back at the treehouse, Scott's been able to only hit Dawn with his bat 3 times. Each time she got hit, she grew immensely weaker by the minute. Blood came from her arms and legs, bruises appeared on her cheeks, and she even got a black eye from the whole thing. But just as the 'beetle whisperer' was about to give her the finishing blow, a large frying pan gave him a painful smack to the face, causing him to pass out. It then revealed that Team E-Scope was there to save her. However, the aura whisperer was too traumatized from all of this as she began to cry and ran inside the resort. The three were very puzzled by this, but as they were leaving with the knocked out dirt farmer, they encountered LeShawna and Harold. The team explained everything to the couple as they gave the two the pit sniffer and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back inside, B grabbed himself a salad before building a robot version of whoever would become the winner of Total Drama All-Stars. But as he was headed to his room in the upper hall, he heard some crying in the nursing room. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see Dawn hurt, both physically and emotionally. Before he entered, he pulled out a medical box out of his coat and hugged Dawn as gentle as he could. "Oh...B," she croaked. He had a look on his face that said "What happened?" The moonchild explained her pains as much as she could. But as she was explaining, she didn't notice her large friend was actually helping her make all of her wounds better until she was finished. He then carried her to his room, placed her down on his bed gently, and gave her his salad. She was blushing a little from his kind gesture and told him before drifting off to sleep, "Thank you, B." As she began to enter her slumber, he smiled and also blushed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Zzzzz...zzzzz...Huh? What happened," was what Scott moaned when he woke up from his blow. As his eyes opened, he saw LeShawna and Harold with appalled looks on their faces. "You know, you have a lot of nerve for what you did to Dawn," the sista' told him. But the farmer fought back by saying, "What? That freak deserved it! Besides, how was I to know she was friends with a fat cow?" At that moment, the ghetto girl body slammed him and told him, "Oh, nu-uh! Go there again and you'll be the dust on your farm!" Harold had his arms crossed and told the pit sniffer, "Again, score 2 for the original ginger." All of the sudden, Courtney screamed her lungs out because Duncan got her. At that very moment, Scott broke free from his pin-down and called, "Hang on, Courtney! I'm coming!"

However, when Scott found Courtney, it was too late. She had worse bruises than the ones he gave Dawn, a big cut on her right arm's upper side, and even a knife stabbed in her ankle. When he saw Duncan, he was ticked off. "Oh! Hey, Scottie." "YOU! What did you do to Courtney?!" "All I did was put her to sleep. Why would you care? You broke up with her, remember?" "Not anymore! She's with me AND NOT YOU!" The pit sniffer then stepped back, mustered all of his anger, and charged at Duncan so hard that he went all the way to where his baby carriage was. When he did, the police came in because Lindsay made the call. She said to the officer, "Keep him. Deal's off!" The man agreed and took the punk away. As for Scottney, he rushed her to the medical room as fast as he could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Courtney woke up, she saw LeShawna and Harold by her side, seeing if she was feeling better. "Murgh...Thanks, guys," was her response. But her attention soon changed when she saw Scott with a bouquet of roses in his hand. "Huh?...Scott? What are you doing here?" "Court...I-I-I'm...Sorry." "What did you say?" "I'm sorry. For everything that happened. And for voting you off." "Why? I wrote that list. You deserved to." "Well, after I did, I missed you and regretted it. And, about that list, I forgive you." "Really?" "Will you be my boyfriend again?" "...Sure. Besides, the season's over. Let's go home." "Mama and Pappy are gonna love you, like me." The reunited lovers kissed each other and everyone packed their bags and were all set to go home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(EPILOGUE!)

Many months after All-Stars, LeShawna and Harold tended to their baby plans by swapping off who's house they would sleep in. On one particular morning, the sista' woke up from her snugly slumber and went to the bathroom. As she was removing a leak, she decided to pull out one of the Pokegifts the duo got from Sam when he went to PokeCon: a Plusle & Minun pregnancy tester. When she was done and took a look at the results, she gasped with what she saw. Just then, there was a knock at the bathroom door. "Hey, LeShawna. Are you almost finished?" "Harold, get you mom." "How come?" "It's a plus!" "It's just ma-! You're pregnant?!" "YES!" "I'm gonna be a father!" "I'm so happy, sugar!" She then stepped out of the bathroom, hugged him, and went to tell their family and friends.


End file.
